Deep Cover
by LauraahFTW
Summary: When an a-bomb is stolen from the Malibu Defence Office, the whole team are sent undercover - deeper than they ever have gone before. The situation brings forward complications between a certain pair of partners.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I literally found this draft on my computer from months ago. I don't know how interested you'll be due to it being about Densi going undercover as a married, but I did write this before we even knew about the married episode... So, give it a go, yeah? :)**

**Plus it's completely different from what we've heard about the May 8****th**** episode :) **

**So I split it into a bunch of different parts, and I'm going to upload it. (Obviously) **

**I totally forgot about this, I remember when I started this, I did so much researching into the La area 0.0 and guns and cars, so yeah the addresses are real in this... you can literally find them on Google maps.**

**The start about Hiroshima and Nagasaki is surprisingly the only thing I didn't research (I'm very interested in History and took it at school), So yeah, I really hope you enjoyed this, and I'm forcing Beth into proof reading – Yay :D **

**-LJ x**

* * *

**Deep Cover.**

Henrietta Lange was once again sending her agents out of the mission, but this time not for a simple day job. This one would take longer than two minutes planning, and Henrietta Lange had spent three weeks on choosing the best attack for this certain job.

What was this job? An A-BOMB had been stolen from Malibu defence office. One in a long line of many new prototypes, physically formed and made identical to the one that hit Hiroshima and Nagasaki – but this one was way more technologically advanced, and has been rumoured to do 4x the damage of the one dropped by Enola Gay in 1945.

But this was a prototype, unsteady and unsafe for transport or any means of removal/retrieval – so how had they done it? Only a select handful of the US government knew about this bombs existence, so it had to be somebody on the inside. The mission was to get to it and shut it down.

The A-BOMB had been tracked to an arms dealer working out of a warehouse lot in Stockton – very close to the San Francisco Naval communication office.

But this wasn't going to be as easy as storming the place with S.W.A.T, doing that could risk losing lives of many and put pressure on the subjects so that they could set the bomb off right there. Their mission, the OSP, was to infiltrate the dealers ring and successfully obtain the location information about the section of the ring that took the bomb and what they planned to do with it; only then would an accurate risk-free operation by the FBI, LAPD, SFPD and whatever other attention seeking agency be planned and followed through.

But as for now, the pressure was being put on the NCIS: Office of Special Projects undercover team to retrieve the information needed and get the country out of the woods – more importantly to keep this from causing mass-panic and reaching the media. So here she was, Henrietta Lange, ready to tell the team of their new mission.

Eric Beale and Nell Jones had been briefed on this days earlier, and since then had been erasing the lives of G. Callen (not that there was much to erase), Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks as under the radar as possible. And were currently in the process of creating new identity's and backstopping everyone on the team – right down to their first words.

"It's good to see you all here," Hetty entered the bullpen, hands clasped in front of her.

"Yeah," Callen paused. "Why wouldn't we be here?"

"There is a new job," Hetty paused and looked up "It requires you to go deep undercover for a very long time."

"What?" Kensi started paying more attention her, and less to subtly flicking paper at Deeks.

"An atomic bomb has been stolen from Malibu's defence office, and they need us, _you_, to go undercover and infiltrate the arms ring to retrieve information on the whereabouts of the bomb, but that is not going to come easy... You will need to take up new identities, and infiltrate it the hardest way ever – on your own merits."

"And we've only just been asked? This is going to take weeks of preparation." Callen stood up.

Hetty took a few steps closer to him. "I was informed three weeks ago, and I have been going over best plan of attack. I briefed Mr Beale and Miss Jones of the situation two days ago, since then they have been erasing your whole life and are almost finished fabricating and perfecting your new one."

"So, what are our cover stories?" Kensi focused Hetty's attention away from Callen.

"They are not cover stories, Ms Blye, they are your life, your identities." Hetty paused. "And if you go upstairs, Mr Beale and Miss Jones will give them to you, your driver's licence, credit and debit cards, insurance, social security numbers, passports, even your new birth certificates, everything is ready."

"Okay, let's go get them then," Callen said slowly as they all stood up and made their way to the stairs.

They all walked up to the doors as they opened on cue, Nell and Eric at the ready with their iPads, four drivers licenses with their pictures name up on the screen.

"Explain," Sam pointed at the screen.

"Okay so we have created your new identities, right down to your first hiccups. Everything is here, credit reports, taxes, payments," Eric began

"Callen, your new name is Michael Tunney, 38," Nell said. "You are single; you drift form job to job and live in an apartment on El Dorado St. You have a shady background and a colourful criminal record, breaking and entering, auto theft, possession of illegal substances and you stabbed a man on the street in 2000."

"Why is that necessary?"

"The arms dealer isn't stupid enough to hire somebody with a clean slate." Nell paused. "So you basically all have some dark past"

"Sam, you are 42, an ex-marine who was dishonourably discharged for an unexplained shooting connected to you in 1998, you had a 2 year stint in Colorado maximum security for aggravated assault in 2005-2007," Eric told him. "Your name is Dmitri Sazbo, also single living in the same apartment as Tunney, that's how you meet."

"Kensi, Deeks, your new identities are married," Nell said.

Kensi choked on her water "What!"

Deeks smirked.

"Your new identities are Warren Lisbon, 31 and Cailin Lisbon 29 – trained killers." Nell mimicked Deeks' smirk "You met when you were hired to kill each other in 2003, Deeks, you have killed 12 people, and your weapon of choice is a modified glock 19 airsoft with a custom silencer."

"Nice." He was used to glocks and couldn't wait to try this one on for size.

"And Kensi, you have killed 7 people, and your weapon of choice is a US Army knife and a simple Beretta 92fs." Nell paused again. "You have a four year old son called Lucas, born early in 2009 and he is why you managed to quit the business of killing. You are now a Gym teacher at elementary school – that's your day job, and Deeks, you are a lawyer; but you both want to get back into your true passion now your son is in school - guns for hire."

Kensi choked again on her water and this time decided to put her bottle down. "How are we going to fake a child?"

"That's where he comes in." Hetty walked in holding a four year old boys hand, he had light blonde hair and was smiling. "Meet Louis Kendall, a.k.a Lucas Lisbon."

Kensi look at Deeks then back to Hetty. "Is it wise to bring a child as young as four into this – giving him to us?"

"Yeah I agree with Kens'." Then it hit Deeks. "What about his parents, you said this could be a long mission."

"He is an orphan, was an orphan. And we believe you can hold your cover, plus you will have help, your home is 1012 South Lincoln Street – Lucas will attend kindergarten at Hazelton School, just across the road from your home," Nell said, pulling up a picture of their new home on Google Maps.

"How do we meet Sam and Callen?" Deeks asked, trying to avert his eyes from the child whose life will be in his and Kensi's hands.

"You will meet them in the trade, you two decided to go back into the job when your son goes to school. You will try to be hired by one Richard Hanson, one of LA's most wanted arms dealer – and who seems to be the number one suspect in the 'who took the bomb' fiasco. Even if he hasn't inserted it into one of his rings, sources say he definitely has it in his possession. An L.A.P.D source was put on high alert and spotted blueprints and movement records floating around his 'territory'," Hetty told them as she handed out big brown envelopes to them all.

"Our identities." Kensi sighed at the envelope, taking out her wallet and placing it on the light table. "Don't lose that."

Everyone did the same, surrendering their wallets, badges and guns to the light table. Hetty handed Kensi another, smaller envelope. "This is Louis, _Lucas'_ birth certificate and the money to pay for his Kindergarten tuition and the nanny's fee for the next 2 months. Mr Deeks, Mr Callen and Mr Hanna, the keys to your home are in your envelope, each of your homes are furnished, and Ms Blye, there is another set of keys in your bedside table. As are your coms – everyone, only wear them when you need to contact us, and only when it's urgent. They have new people working for them, and high tech systems that can sense and track outgoing and incoming transmissions."

"Mommy," Louis – Lucas – the four year old said, breaking the silence of everyone searching through their envelopes.

"I believe he is talking to you Ms Blye," Hetty smiled, letting go of the boys' hand, letting him toddle over to Kensi.

"What... How? He hasn't even met me," she said confused. Callen and Sam smirked at her confusion.

"His carers have been teaching him for two weeks who his new Mommy and Daddy are," Nell smiled.

Deeks just stared at her as she bent down to the child's level, putting her hands under his arms and lifting him. "Hey," she smiled at him; she was scared shitless of holding him, she was afraid of dropping him.

"Hey Mommy." He cuddled into her shoulder.

Kensi froze slightly, sensing how safe the boy felt in her arms.

"We need to go pack, when are we leaving?" Callen said in an attempt to take focus off of Kensi and the boy – he succeeded with everybody but Deeks who was still staring, astounded at Kensi's attitude towards the child.

"You will be leaving later this afternoon, so go pack, Ms Blye, Mr Deeks, go together, stop at each other's houses, try to get Lucas to see you together as his parents. This is vital he sees you bond with him and each other."

"My place first," Deeks said – as his was closer.

Everyone left the mission, Deeks was immediately surprised when he got to Kensi's car and saw a child seat had been installed. "That woman thought of everything..."

"Uh-huh, apart from the fact neither of us are set or have had any type of experience with living with a small child," Kensi said, opening the door with one hand and lifting Lucas up.

"We're equipped enough to handle this, plus, he already likes you." He motioned to the boy sitting calmly in the seat, in his own little world.

"Good luck to us," Kensi said, struggling with how to clip the boy in.

"Having some trouble there?" he asked as he came up beside her.

"Yeah," she admitted, moving out of his way letting him try.

"You do it like this," he demonstrated.

"How do you even know that?" she asked.

"I help out at more than the homeless shelter," he smiled.

Kensi ran her fingers through her hair. "Why did Hetty choose us to have a kid...? I can't even clip him safely into his seat."

"Because she couldn't put the kid with Sam and Callen. They needed to be lone-wolfs, and they couldn't put Sam or Callen with you – it would take ages to 'get to know each other'. She probably learnt from the reports of Hunters partner switch up that we're no good with anybody but each other," Deeks said. "I don't quite know why a child was needed though; it puts us and him in more danger because we have to protect him, and nothing will be secret in the ring, we will have to face the chances of them threatening to screw with our family."

"God what's was running through her head," Kensi said, double checking the boys straps. She closed the back left passenger door, walking around the car to the passenger side – letting Deeks drive so she could keep an eye on Louis – Lucas.

"Family image?" Deeks asked as he put the car into drive. "We needed an excuse as to why we fell off the planet five years ago - Cailin - you having a baby gave us that reason."

"Five years?" Kensi paused. "Oh, the pregnancy as well." She chuckled slightly at her slight idiocy.

Deeks adjusted the mirror so he could see Lucas/Louis, smiling at the boy who was messing with a toy Hetty must have given to him.

"How are people even going to believe he is my son? He bears NO resemblance to me," Kensi frowned.

"If you say it's your child, people will think it's your child, therefore, they will see a resemblance you don't see, one that's not there," Deeks smiled as they drove in the direction of his house.

* * *

**A/N: So I really hope you enjoyed that – and my usual review rule is in place – if it's shit don't review, if you like it, tell me in reviews so I know if I should carry on or not :)**

**-LJ x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response was phenomenal! :D New record for amount of reviews on a first chapter, I hope you guys keep that up – It gave me the biggest smile :D**

**To the reviews that asked 'Why the kid' and 'isn't what they did brainwashing' ... I explained 'why the kid' – 'Cailin' and 'Warren' needed a legitimate reason for falling off the earth, ad having a kid was a good option, and unless you wanted the reason for them returning to the murderous trade be because their child died, shush. Because I will not write that.**

**And for the brainwashing one – I know for a fact that they do that in real foster homes, they teach them who their new parents are going to be if the situation is permanent or close to. So if you want to go to every foster home/orphanage in the world and tell them they're brainwashing children – BE MY GUEST. (Sorry that kinda sounds rude... it's not supposed to ... I LOVE YOU REALLY.)**

**Once again, thanks to Beth (ibroketheinternet) for BETA-ing this for me. (Wow new keyboard is hard to type on)**

**On with it :)**

**-LJ x**

* * *

Kensi kept looking back to the content young boy in the seat behind Deeks, her paranoia was sinking in; every time they hit a bump in the road, made a sharp turn or stopped she looked back nervously at the child.

"Kens'," Deeks said, noticing Kensi's paranoid antics out of the corner of his eye. "Lucas is fine."

"You see, I know that. He's just so small and fragile I don't want to break him."

"Kensi." He used her real name due to the boy not paying any type of attention "He's a little boy, not a china doll, he can handle himself. Can't you buddy?" Deeks called back.

The boy snapped out of his own little world and smiled brightly at Kensi, he wasn't quite sure what Deeks asked him but he just nodded and stuck his arms up towards Kensi.

Kensi smiled nervously back at the child and took his small chubby hand in hers. Confident that the little boy was safe she released his hand and turned back, eyes towards the road, taking a glance at Deeks. "So, whose house are we going to first, _sweetie_?" she bit out, knowing that Lucas was tuned back into reality.

"Cailin, I already said, we're going to my place first, plus, your apartment is in the other direction."

Kensi looked dumbly around at the scenery that was flashing by, taking in the buildings and streets around her – this was in fact the route to Deeks' house. She had been so preoccupied with Lucas that she hadn't even noticed. She giggled lightly at her stupidity and resisted the urge to look around at the little boy that she had been crowned 'Mommy' of.

It was all so surreal for both of them, they were now parents and there was quite literally nothing they could do about it. Maybe if Hetty had told them sooner they could have gotten used to the idea of raising a child, living under the same roof. But of course, Hetty did things her own way.

Deeks pulled onto his parking space, shutting off the engine and noticed that some of his neighbours were outside enjoying the sun.

"Great," he muttered.

"What?" Kensi looked up from undoing her belt.

"Carol and Paul are outside. They've known me for 6 years, and they've met you... They know I don't have a kid."

Kensi bit her lip. "They met me once, they don't know if I have a kid, do they? You've know me almost three years, if they hear him call you daddy you can just say something like 'he was only 1 and a bit when I met him, he calls me daddy occasionally'. They can't really question it, can they?"

Deeks looked at her and smiled, before looking back to Lucas. "Okay, buddy, mommy is going to take you whilst daddy gets some of his things." He took Kensi's hand quickly and held it up to Lucas. "You keep hold of mommy's hand, just like this. Don't let go unless mommy says it's okay and remember, don't speak to people you don't know."

Lucas smiled and nodded. Deeks looked down and saw his hand was still intertwined with Kensi's, he took it away fast and cleared his throat. Jumping out of the car fast, he stretched out causing his shirt to ride up slightly showing off the bottom of his stomach.

Kensi felt the blush burning red hot on her cheeks as she exhaled loudly. Unbuckling her belt fully she got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and walked around the car to Lucas' door.

Kensi looked to Deeks who was greeting his neighbours. She supplied them with a quick wave before opening the car door to a smiling Lucas. "Okay remember what Daddy said." She kissed they boys cheek before unbuckling his car seat, putting her hands under his arms and lifting him out of the car and onto the floor, taking his tiny hand in hers.

"Okay, lets' go." She slammed his car door shut and began to walk, nervously holding the boys hand. She tried to act like this was a normal thing but she was so scared of hurting the four year old.

She tried to slip past the neighbours with the boy but had no such luck.

"Kensi!" Carol called out, walking over. "It's been a long time!" Carol looked down at the child.

"Yeah." Kensi smiled, squeezing the little boys hand ever so slightly, who was already ducking behind her leg, she felt his free hand grip around the back of her leg.

"I didn't know you had a son," she cooed over the little hiding boy.

"Yeah, he's four, Lucas," she told them, stroking his brown curly locks as he hit. "Sorry he's shy."

"He looks a lot like Marty, I mean those eyes." She pointed out the vibrancy of the boys blue eyes. Kensi had taken this down earlier, ways that the boy did in fact resemble her partner; his curly hair, minus the dark chocolate brown colour of it, looked exactly like Deeks 'style-by-pillow' do, just with a comb taken through it, and his eyes, boy, his eyes were so blue.

Kensi chuckled nervously. "Yeah we always joke about that; even though we met a year after Lucas was born." Kensi spoke in a low-ish voice to try and prevent Lucas hearing her fake story.

Carol laughed along until they heard Deeks shouting 'MONTY!'

Kensi turned around fast just as the old mutt raced out of Deeks' door, right towards Kensi. Instinctively she pulled the boy further behind her.

"Monty! Stop!" she said sternly to the dog, which was now fussing around her and jumping.

Monty stopped on the command and sat in front of her, head tipped as the boy from behind her came out in the open.

Deeks came out fast and grabbed the dog's collar. "Sorry about that Kens'," he said. "Lucas, bud, you okay?"

Lucas let go of Kensi's hand and ran over to Deeks, hugging his legs.

Deeks looked down at the boy and questionably to Kensi who looked just as clueless as him.

"This was a bad idea," Deeks said to himself as he lifted Lucas up, who moved to bury his head into Deeks shoulder.

"Okay, we'll leave you guys alone now," Carol said, feeling like an intruder.

Kensi smiled appreciatively and muttered a quick 'Thanks' before clicking in front of Monty's face and pointing indoors. The old dog obliged quickly and walked back towards the apartment. Kensi walked into Deeks' apartment and saw two gym bags fully packed on his couch.

"That was fast, is that all?" she asked, walking over to him and stroking the back of Lucas' head.

"Yeah, I don't need much, plus I'm pretty sure Hetty has stocked my closet with suitable lawyer attire, seeing as my usual clothes aren't really suitable enough for an office job.

"Yeah, you do dress like a hobo," she observed.

"Hey!" He smiled at her. "Well you're a gym teacher, so I'm not completely comfortable with the fact I'm going to have the whole school gawking after my wife. So make sure to pack your snow suit."

"I don't have a snow suit, but I have plenty of gym skirts and sports bra's that I'm sure will accommodate with my job description"

Deeks cringed slightly – they were only supposed to be acting, but they both knew about their shared feelings for one another, and they did have to live in the same house for what could last up to a year.

"I'll grab your bags, do you have somebody for Monty to stay with?"

"Yeah, I fired off a text to Hetty and she said she had it covered." He smiled, still holding the little boy close as Kensi picked up his bags.

After a quick car journey to Kensi's house, she decided to pack about the same amount as him, including a few pictures of him and her that were taken at the Christmases they had spent together; one at the homeless shelter and one just before she set off to Hawaii. In the one of the homeless shelter they were stood side by side, holding bowls and spoons with bright smiles on their faces. The one at the OSP was a little more intimate; he was leant into his side and he had his arm around her waist – she had protested to this positioning but both he and Hetty had insisted. They had calm smiles on their faces and the dim light with the Christmas lights behind them just added to the affect.

It was Christmas soon... two months time, and they would still have Lucas, they would still be playing this happy family.

It didn't feel right. This child, this innocent child was being used for a cover. It didn't brush Kensi the right way, and she was 99.8% sure that Deeks felt the same way. They knew for a fact, if they were going to do this parenting thing, they would do it right, regardless of the situation in which it was delivered to them.

* * *

**A/N: So, not that long – I do apologize, but I did re-write it 2 times, and not even this one pleases me, so I do hope you like it, big thanks to my BETA (BETHANIE xD).**

**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**

**Sorry for the delay, I just graduated on Friday but I still have exams, and with me being 16 – these exams are so important for me to get into college at level 3 – so expect delays especially on multi-chaps.**

**-LJ x**

_Blame Beth for mistakes ... XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this the day after I updated DC. ****Just going to say now, just because this is a fast update, doesn't mean it will all be fast, I have exams every day next week. ****I hope you like it, it's almost 3,000 words without the a/n – so it's longer than my previous chapters. **

**Bella Paige: to answer your question, don't worry, that will get answered in upcoming chapters, as you will hear from this chapter, they're going to look into it. :) And, yes, I'm a Mentalist fan, but I honestly didn't even think of it when the name 'Lisbon' came to mind, in fact I wrote the first chapter of the fic last year, I only started the Mentalist this year. :P**

**Also, this fic is assuming Neighborhood Watch never happened, so, no kiss happened etc, etc.**

**And blame my Beta for mistakes XD **_**(Blame my English teacher for my comma obsessions. I either leave too many or not enough. -Beth xD)**_

**-LJ x**

* * *

After about two hours everybody was back at the mission. Everything was packed and in the back of their new cars; Sam's, a red 2000 mustang and Callen's, a 2005 Honda Civic. Kensi and Deeks had two cars – one of which was already at their property, and one was waiting outside with a car seat. The one at their property was a 2009 Aston Martin DB9 for their 'work' days and the one at the mission was a simple spacious family car, a black Dodge Durango 2008.

"This could be the last time I see all of you for a few months," Hetty began. "You need to be careful, we have no idea what they plan to do with this bomb, but if they plan to do anything it will not be until 2013 as the bomb itself is unfinished, and will take at least 12 months of solid work to finish it according to the people who created it. You have 12 months to find it and tell us. At the end of the month you will check in at Santa Monica, Cailin and Warren will be taking their child on a day trip, Tunney and Dmitri will be on a job."

"Planned far ahead," Deeks said as he held Lucas on his lap.

"You must be careful to never accidently let it slip with the names, not even in your own household. Especially you two, you do not want him accidently saying '_Kensi_' or '_Deeks',_" Hetty motioned to the boy on Deeks' lap.

"Got it." everyone said in unison.

"That was creepy." Deeks, who hadn't said 'got it', stared at them.

"Ms Blye, Mr Deeks." Hetty dug into her pockets, dropping a simple gold band into Deeks' palm and three rings into Kensi's. "They are wedding bands. Engagement ring and eternity ring, the order on your finger Ms Blye goes, engagement, wedding then eternity." Hetty pointed out.

Kensi looked at her rings. "They're beautiful."

"Do we have to pretend Deeks has taste?" Callen laughed as both Kensi and Deeks put the rings on.

"Farewell, **a**gents." Hetty smiled and walked off.

Kensi walked over to Deeks and he passed Lucas to her. Kensi placed him on the ground and crouched in front of him. "Ready to go home, Lucas?" she smiled.

He nodded and smiled, "yes mommy!"

"Who knew you were good with kids," Callen said as he watched Kensi stand up, taking the boy's hand.

"I'm working on it." She smiled and took her purse from Deeks.

Deeks twirled the keys around his fingers as he followed Kensi out.

"So Cailin," he tried the name on his tongue again, ignoring the fact he had used it earlier. "Cailin, I like it."

"Warren. It's okay," she laughed. "Do you like Daddy's name Lucas?" Kensi asked as she lifted him up ready to put him in the car.

"Daddy is a nice name!" Lucas clapped.

"Good boy," Deeks smiled as he unlocked the car, getting in the driver's seat.

Kensi opened the back door and following the way Deeks showed her, successfully fastened up the buckle. "Yay! Mommy did it!" she smiled.

The little boy smiled and copied his mother cheers, 'Yay!'

"You're really getting into this," Deeks said as she got into the car.

"We're his parents now and we have no idea how long we are going to be his parents, we have to be enthusiastic."

"Live life like there is no tomorrow?" he asked as he began the 2 hour trip to their new home.

"My motto, metaphorically and literally," she admitted.

About an hour and a half into the journey to their 'new home' Lucas started stirring. "Mommy I need the potty."

"Oh God, uh, De- I mean Warren, is there a gas station close?" Kensi freaked out.

"We just passed one, I'll turn around," Deeks said, happily doing an illegal U-TURN as there were no other cars on the road at that moment. He drove back at quite a speed and parked up. "You take him to the little boys room, I'm going to use my card for the first time."

"Okay." Deeks got out of the car, opening the back door where Lucas had already undone the clip. Deeks lifted him out and held his hand to the men's room.

Kensi got out of the car and dialled Callen's new number. "Hey."

"_Hey, __Cailin__."_

"Just checking in, we've stopped for gas and Lucas needed the bathroom, are you there yet?"

"_Yeah, I arrived about 20 minutes ago, and I think Dmitri has just arrived."_

"Okay." she said hanging up – he was doing what Hetty said, not slipping up on the names.

Kensi entered the station shop and walked around a few times, picking up a big bag of chips and a pack of juice boxes for Lucas. She walked up to the coffee machine and put two cups under each nozzle, getting decaf for her and an espresso for Deeks.

She put them in a cup holder and walked up to the counter. "These please." she smiled and placed the chips, juice and coffee on the counter, getting out her wallet.

Kensi saw Deeks and Lucas walk into the shop out of the corner of her eye and turned to them. "Hey guys!" she smiled and lifted Lucas. "Do you want a candy bar?"

Lucas nodded and pointed at a nougat one.

Kensi picked up the candy bar "You sure, Luca?" She tried out shortening his name.

"Yes mommy!" he nodded and smiled his legs clamped around her waist as she shifted him into a more comfortable position on her hip.

"You're getting too big for mommy to carry you around." She played on the cover a little, this gas station stop was the perfect time to work on how to interact as a family in public.

Kensi placed the candy bar on the counter and watched the man scan it and put it in the bag. "Warren can you get that my hands are full." She motioned to the bag.

"That will be $8.56."

Kensi handed the man her credit card and he swiped it, handing it back. "Thank you," she smiled.

Kensi and Deeks left the shop.

"That was... Awkward..." Deeks laughed as they got back in the car and started driving again.

"How so?" Kensi asked, putting the coffee into the cup holders and digging into the bag for Lucas' drink and candy.

"He just seemed... awkward."

"Didn't notice," she smiled as she handed a juice box to the back seat, confident Lucas had taken it she let go. "Don't spill it."

"I'll be careful mommy!" he promised, gulping the juice.

"Whoa, slow down buddy we don't need another bathroom break before we get home!" Deeks stated.

Lucas nodded and stopped drinking.

Kensi opened Lucas' candy par and pulled the foil wrapper down half way before handing it back to the boy. "Don't make a mess of the new car please, sweetie."

Lucas nodded again and took a hearty bite of the candy bar. And that's how it went, all the way to the house.

Deeks pulled up to the one-story white house with two garages.

"Home sweet home!" Deeks smiled.

"This is it?" Kensi smiled looking at the small house.

"This is it." He handed Kensi the keys. "I'll get Lucas."

"Okay." She smiled; this seemed very 'homely' even if it was just an undercover assignment. She knew they had a week before they made a move on the ring – it would look strange if they just moved there and immediately knew about the ring. Both Kensi and Deeks knew they would enjoy this week of serenity – kinda – they would have to be parents in between, and maybe this was the perfect way for them to bond more and learn more about each other.

Kensi got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door, unlocking and opening it.

The house opened up to a main living area. Inside it had one chocolate brown three seated sofa, a matching love seat and leather chair, a little boy's beanbag sat next to the chair. A 42'' plasma was mounted on the wall, with a cabinet full of movies for all ages (more for the younger ages because of Lucas) beside it. A little blue box that Kensi only assumed to be an art box sat next to the TV, the small glass coffee table already had coasters and magazines on. Each chocolate brown leather sofa had two deep red cushions on it, the three seater had a burgundy blanket draped over the back of it.

Kensi walked further in, joined by Lucas who had run in on his own whilst Deeks got their bags. "Hey Lucas," she smiled down to him as he gripped her pant leg. Kensi looked back up and saw a toy truck behind the sofas and a small plastic castle.

"Let's go find your room," she smiled, taking his hand.

It didn't take them long to find his room, it was through the hall door and had a 'Lucas' sign on it. Kensi opened the door and was shocked at the quality of the room. The walls were a subtle dark green with a blue top and bottom border, a bed with Thomas the Tank Engine sheets, two rather large toy boxes, a wardrobe with drawers under it, framed baby photos on the wall (which Kensi assumed were Lucas when he was born), bright alphabet letters spelling 'Lucas' above the headboard of his bed, a little table and chair for colouring, a little shelf with a train also spelling out his name, a framed photo of him how he looks now and a piggy bank.

Hooked on the backboard of the bed was a hammock-like thing filled with stuffed animals. A train track filled most of the floor of his bedroom.

"Wow." Deeks said, standing behind her.

"This all mine?" Lucas questioned, as if it was too hard to believe.

"Yeah Lucas, it's yours." She ruffled his hair. "Go play, me and daddy need to talk and find our room." Kensi smiled as the boy ran ecstatically into his room.

"Okay mommy," he smiled happily already falling half into a toy box.

Kensi smiled and walked out with Deeks, leaving his door slightly open.

They walked further up the hall and found the master bedroom. It was beautiful. A dark wood bed with pale red sheets, two dressers on opposite sides of the room, a makeup table snugly sitting beside a wardrobe, nuzzling neatly beside a door which lead to the en-suit. A full length mirror sat on the wall next to a rather large, photoshopped wedding photo of Kensi and Deeks - kudos to whoever made it as it was impossible to tell that is had been photoshopped.

Suddenly it dawned on them both at the same time. They were sharing a bed.

"I could take the couch," Deeks spoke up.

"No... If Lucas saw you were sleeping on the couch he might assume something was wrong." Kensi bit her lip. "Plus, they might check on us when we're in the trade, to see if we're legitimate."

"We're adults right, we can share a bed," he smiled at her.

"Share_, Warren_, nothing else. Wipe that grin off your face."

"Well we are married _Cailin_, I left it up to my imagination," he joked.

"Clearly," she smiled "'Cause what's in your brain stays there."

"We have a week to plan an attack," Deeks said on a more serious note.

"I also start my day job in a week, so whatever we do we do at night." Kensi sat down.

Deeks shot her a smirk. "At night, hey?"

"I will castrate you, Warren," she glared.

Deeks gulped, "if you did that we wouldn't be able to add to the Lisbon bunch."

"Don't remind me," she said reading her file. "Okay so before I was a Lisbon, my name was Robin Kenny. Seriously they weren't very creative on the name front."

"Lisbon seems creative..." Deeks laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, whatever." Kensi paused. "We're on the most wanted list." She looked surprised. "But under the names Robin and James Cannily. Ugh they photo shopped my hair blonde and your hair shorter and brown."

"No way." He sat up.

"Yes way." She passed him the photo. Kensi continued to go through their files. "You were hired by Colin Hales to kill me."

"That corrupt politician?" Deeks asked.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because I was hired to kill him, and because you were hired to kill me I was hired by my father to kill you." She paused.

"How the hell did we get married?" he questioned.

"The chase, our chase, went on for two months. In Paris we cornered each other, knowing even if we pulled the trigger both of us would die. We questioned why we were sent to kill each other and realised we were only chasing each other for a sport; the people that hired us were dead, including my father who was assassinated in any case. Then we did what any hot assassins in Paris would do... Had sex up against the wall we were cornered in. Then we parted ways but found each other again and had another sexual encounter, primarily resulting in a relationship, then marriage and a baby - where we quit the sport of killing," Kensi finished reading.

"All of that is in our file..." Deeks gawped.

"Yeah there are security camera photos of 'you' pinning 'me' up to a wall. So basically Hetty staged some photos." Kensi passed him the photo's.

"She went all out," Deeks said handing them back. "So when did Robin and James Cannily drop of the face of the earth?"

"Five years ago - I'm guessing just after they found out they were having a baby assassin," Kensi smiled.

"I guess so," he laughed as he laid back on the bed. "What time is it?"

"Uh," Kensi looked at her watch, "7pm... God? Really? Lucas needs to go to bed."

Deeks stood up. "He needs food first."

Kensi looked at him. "I'm bad at this mothering thing."

"No you're not _Ke-_Cailin." Deeks stood up from the bed, offering his hand to Kensi to help her stand.

Kensi accepted his hand and allowed him to help her off the bed, she left the files strewn across the red sheets as her and Deeks walked through to the kitchen.

"What do we feed a four year old?" Kensi asked, going through the kitchen.

"Just make him a ham sandwich for tonight; he can have a big meal tomorrow, as long as there is food in his belly," Deeks said as he exited the kitchen.

"How can he be so calm?" Kensi muttered to herself as she grabbed the ham, butter and some bread. "We've been given a child and a job to do... How is he so calm?" Kensi continued muttering as she made the sandwich and threw it onto a plate she found on the sinks draining board and getting a juice box out of the fridge.

Deeks walked back trough holding an incredibly sleepy boy in his arms. "Hey sweetie, I made you a ham sandwich." She put on a smile as Deeks sat him down.

"Fanks," he said, rubbing his eyes and picking it up, his ability to speak deteriorated with his tiredness.

Not long later Deeks and Kensi had put Lucas to bed, and were now laying in bed, side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"This is so wrong," Kensi muttered, just low enough for Deeks to hear.

"How so?" he turned his head to face her.

"That poor little boy... We're giving him false hope of a new home and family... What will happen when this mission is over, will we just give him back?" Kensi turned to face him, staring into his blue orbits, they were now laying very close to each other, legs slightly touching.

"I'm sure Hetty has a plan; but I see what you're getting at."

"He's such a sweet little boy... I wonder what happened to his parents." Kensi buried the side of her head further into a pillow.

"If I have time this week I'll find an off-the-reserve internet cafe and log into my old partners LAPD account and find out, if you want me to."

Kensi stared at him and smiled. "Isn't that dangerous for our cover?"

"That's why I said my old partners account." He winked before standing up. "I'm going to watch TV, goodnight Cailin."

"Keep the volume low, I don't want Lucas to wake up." She sat up on the bed, watching him walk out.

"Will do, mommy."

"Haha." She frowned as she stood up; walking over to the dresser she had earlier discovered was hers and opened the second from last draw, pulling out some light salmon pink cotton pyjama pants and a spaghetti strap matching top that had a little brown bear embroidered on the breast.

She heard the TV turn on and the volume go down. She smiled and walked over to the door, closing it before stripping down and putting her pyjamas on. Kensi picked up her discarded clothes and put them in the hamper beside the bed before switching the light off and finding her way through the darkness to the right side of the bed, slipping under the feather quilt and burying her body into the warmth of the bed.

Kensi was fast asleep in the centre of the bed when Deeks decided to go to bed. He smiled at her sleeping position and nudged her to the side slightly, stripping down to just his boxers and slipping into bed beside her, sweeping some of her stray hair behind her ear.

God she was beautiful when she slept. He almost wanted to just lay there and watch her sleep, but he knew he would need his sleep for Lucas...

* * *

**A/N: Chapppteeerr threeeeeeee :D **

**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**

**All and any questions will be answered in next chapters a/n :)**

**-LJ x**

_**This story is far too happy & fluffy atm... Just be warned, it is an LJ story after all xD - Beth.**_**  
**

**STFU BETH! I'M NOT THAT BAD... Okay...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAAAY, HI. So as you can see I've created cover art for this fic, now it's pretty small so you can barely see it, but bigger versions of each of the pieces of cover art are on my blog. (and yes, the boy on the cover is Lucas, who else would it be? xD) From the cover art Lucas is the main feature (clearly) and I really think the cover art really shows his importance, you can see on the bigger picture on my blog that there is a picture of the mushroom cloud from Hiroshima behind him, and I've made him slightly see-through so you can see it on his face – I'm not giving anything away but it's a symbol okay – take that piece of information how you wish.**

**I did warn you last chapter it would be a wait for this chapter, and it was. So I hope you enjoy this. The starting seemed a bit predictable so I re-wrote it.**

_It's just curiosity but Kensi's alias name, is it Caitlin but spelt different?__ (__That Aussie Gurl__)__**  
**_**Cailin is said kinda how it looks really – Cail (Like Hail, veil for example) then Lin(Lynn) Some people say it differently but that's how I've always said it :) x**

**Thanks to Beth-the-beta :P **_(Blame all mistakes on LJ ;)__** - **__Beth)_**NO BETH, if there are mistakes you didn't do your job right.**

**Uhh... warning ... strong language...** **Mainly from Kensi... **

**ENJOY :D**

**-LJ x**

* * *

Kensi shifted between consciousnesses as the sun bled through the crack in the curtains, leaving a perfect trail of sunlight running across her face. She murmured an undecipherable word before opening her eyes, yelping lowly at the burst of pain that shot through her as the sun burned her eyes. She squeezed them shut and threw her body around, burying her head into the pillow, letting her eyes cool off and heal in the darkness.

That's when she noticed, in the bid to protect her eyes, she realised the bed was empty, but she was sure she didn't sleep alone last night; she had felt Deeks get into bed.

She gingerly opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, her senses reminding her it was definitely her partner she shared a bed with last night. He had a unique permanent scent of sand and sea water mixed with vanilla. The sweet scent also reminded her she was on her partners' side of the bed, and she had her face buried in his pillow.

And he was her partner. That's what clicked to her. She was laid there basking in his scent. _Wow, creepy,_ she thought to herself as she shifted the feather quilt off of her body, her pink pyjama pants had rode all the way up to her thighs from her restless sleeping last night. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, pulling her body over the edge of the bed and standing up, her pants legs falling back into the respectful place.

She walked across the bedroom and took a long look in the mirror. Her hair was such a mess, sticking up in all directions. "Oh, God," she muttered as she tried to smooth it down with her hands – _unsuccessfully_. She glanced to the clock, '8:04' it displayed in block digital. How long had Deeks been awake?

She effortlessly ran her fingers through her messy hair before walking to the door and pulling it open. Another scent hit her nose straight away – waffles.

She smiled and chewed on her bottom lip, walking up the hall towards the kitchen.

"Mommy!" She was greeted as soon as she entered the kitchen.

At first she was unresponsive, forgetting she was 'Mommy' before shaking her head rapidly to clear her thoughts.

"Hey sweetie." She looked to the little boy, who was stuffing his face with huge chunks of waffles. "Take smaller bites, you'll choke," she told him, joining her 'family' at the table. Deeks span around from the stove and dropped four waffles onto her plate.

"Morning, Cailin," he smiled, taking his seat around the white round table.

"Morning." She smiled to him. "Thanks." She picked up the bottle of syrup and squeezed a small amount onto each waffle.

"No problem." He took the syrup once she had finished using it and put a slightly more than generous amount onto his plate.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since 6am, I borrowed your iPod from the _bedside table_ and listened to that new album you put on there before we left the old place whilst I ran. I came home and caught Lucas at about 7, sitting in front of our bedroom door clutching a blanket, he said he knocked but nobody answered."

Kensi knew what he was talking about by her 'iPod' – he'd taken an ear bud from the bedside table and contacted ops. She felt a pang of sadness when she heard about Lucas; he had tried to come in the room but she hadn't heard him, she had always been a heavy sleeper but she always woke up to knocks. "I'm sorry buddy, Mommy is a heavy sleeper, and I didn't hear you knock."

"Das okay mommy," Lucas smiled, chocolate sauce from his waffles smeared on his cheeks.

"I was thinking of taking Lucas to the park after breakfast, explore the new neighbourhood a little bit," Deeks smiled, eating a bit more before speaking up again. "Do you want to come?"

Kensi swallowed her mouthful and looked at the messy child. "He's going to need to wash up first, and I need a shower, but yes." Luckily, this house had an en suite and a main bathroom.

They all finished their breakfast and Deeks stood up first, to clear everybody's plates up, first grabbing his and Lucas' then moving around the table and taking Kensi's.

His sweet scent hit her nose again, this time it was less salty due to the fact he hadn't surfed this morning, but it was still his scent. She felt the overwhelming sense of being a complete creep hit her as she stood up fast, scrambling over to the small child. Then she realised she had to shower and ended up walking in a confused circle until she bumped into Deeks.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"You go shower, I'll sort Lucas," he told her, laughing at how confused she seemed.

Kensi nodded, still not quite sure what just happened. She made her way back to her – their – bedroom and into the en suite.

She shut the door fast and exhaled, finally realizing the reality of the situation and how hard it was going to be. She was mental for doing this, not that she had a choice, and Hetty was mental for making her. She couldn't do this, be a mother, a wife? She was about as domestic as a rat.

And being the wife of her partner was going to be even harder. No, wait what would be harder? Caring for a child that you know if you get too attached to can ruin your life, or getting so close to you partner, the person you're supposed to be professional with, in such an intimate setting, heck, they even shared a bed.

Kensi felt like hyperventilating. This morning had seemed so normal and it scared the shit out of her. She couldn't do this. Already, in less than 24 hours, she felt like everything that was sacred to her was ripped away; her identity, her livelihood. And things were shoved in its place. Things normal people would have years to prepare for.

But not her, why did she ever think Hetty would be conventional? She sure as hell didn't think Hetty would give them a child, ever. Not a real one any way, a doll for a one off op maybe. But this was a four year old boy, who could understand almost every word they said, and a four year old hears things they don't even know they hear, and they repeat things. He was a liability to them, if somebody from the organisation was to say something around him, and if he repeated it, they would be completely and utterly screwed beyond belief.

She was married now, and a mother. And she was beyond the point of even nearly being 'fine with it'. For God's sake, what was running through that woman's head when she convinced herself to not even give them a weeks' notice? Heck even days notice would have given them some leeway, some time to accept it, but no, this was even more of a surprise than one of those lame-ass parties people would throw for you, one of those ones where you would have to act ecstatic, when in reality you were just scared shitless by a bunch of intruders in your home, half of them you haven't spoken to in months.

In her case she was scared shitless due to the fact she felt like an intruder in her own home, she did not feel like the mother of this boy, the wife of her partner. She sank to the floor and put her head between her knees. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. She shouldn't have to do this.

But she couldn't not do this either.

Her whole body was shaking. She was the one who was supposed to remain objective in these situations, but not even an hour ago she was overcome by just her partners' scent. How the hell was she going to balance a teaching job, being a mother, being an assassin for hire, and the wife of her partner, who she was pretty damn sure she had feelings for?

Fuck. That was currently the only word that could sum up what she was thinking right now. Everything was fucked up. This was not how it was supposed to go.

She reluctantly stood up and went over to the shower, turning it on and stripping down, casually stepping in under the scolding spray. The water and the steam of the shower's spray were slowly turning her skin red as she remained idle under the spray.

She finally gave up with her thoughts after about five minutes, and washed her body and hair. She contemplated never leaving the shower, but she knew if she stayed in too long Deeks would figure that something was up and probably break down the door just to find out if she was okay. Kensi stepped out of the shower cubicle and turned it off, grabbing the towel that was mounted on the pole on the wall. She wrapped it around herself and exited the bathroom.

She didn't even think about the fact Deeks could be in there. "Whoa," she said, noticing him packing a small rucksack, his back was to the door but he still realised she came in.

Kensi pulled the towel both up and down simultaneously, trying to make sure she was definitely covered up.

Deeks turned around. Seeing her attire he smirked and looked her up and down. "You okay?" He didn't even try to hide the fact he was checking her out.

"Out!" she ordered, she really was not in the mood for any of his jokes right now, not with what she had mentally just been through.

Deeks could tell something was wrong and dropped his jokey smirk, looking at her face. "Cailin?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered his un-asked question. "Please... out," she asked, a little bit of vulnerability in her voice.

Deeks sensed he shouldn't mess with her right now; something had definitely happened over the space between now and breakfast. "Okay." He nodded, picking up the rucksack he was packing and left the room.

Kensi rushed to the door and closed it straight after him, exhaling loudly and resting her forehead against the cold wood of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short :/ well, it's about ****HH****1,700 words, I really did want it to be longer, but I also wanted to end it there. We kind of see Kensi break a bit, I guess it's kind of a well-worded filler (Eh? xD) **

**The reviews I'm getting so far have made me ecstatic, I've been getting up to 20 reviews per chapter and you have no idea how much I'm smiling because of that :D I'd really, really love it so much if you could keep that up :D (And I really also know that's a long shot, I'm not forcing you to review so don't think of it like that, please x) **

**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**

**All and any questions will be answered in next chapters a/n :)**

**-LJ x**

_*Patiently awaits the next chapter... Or I hold Lucas hostage... And demand fluff* XD – Beth_

**BETH NO. B****ad Beth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to apologise for the wait. I was waiting for the full end to my school, my prom was the 28****th**** and it was technically my last ever day at school, and since then I've been really busy, and even when I've not been busy and told myself 'Hey I'm going to write today' I get sidetracked by something (lately that something is vidding...) In other news, I've** **reached 100 reviews :D That's** **an amazing milestone, and I'm happy**, **and although it may not seem like it,** **but the review rate is dropping (I'm not upset about that I'm just noticing my reader rate is going down too, I don't know if that is because I haven't updated for a while or just because the story isn't to people likings. So I'd really, really appreciate it if you could review to tell me if I still have you guys on board).**

**QUESTION TIME :)**

**-I keep wondering what Deeks is thinking... Do we get a chapter from his perspective soon?** Yes, this chapter is actually :)

**I just want to point out one thing: I really hate this chapter... So I don't even nearly blame you if you don't think it's good either.**

* * *

Deeks watched Kensi as they walked through the park, the day was not warm and the weather required jackets and scarves. Kensi seemed really distant; she had started walking slightly ahead of him and Lucas, but he was pretty sure she was probably too caught in her own thoughts to notice. He felt strange in this situation, they were new to the neighbourhood and weren't acting at all like a family; he wondered if the people they passed thought that she was just a lone walker and he was a father with his son, rather than a man with his wife and child.

Deeks cleared his throat and stopped himself and the boy, he knelt down on the ground and held the boys hand.

"Hey, Bud. Mommy is a little bit out of it today, how about you go and see her, I'll be right here behind you," he told Lucas with a smile.

Lucas lifted one of his mitten-clad hands to his chin and pretended to ponder the proposition before smiling brightly and running ahead.

Deeks stood up and smiled as he watched the child crash into Kensi's legs, successfully making her jump out of her skin before turning around and lifting him, placing him on her hip before motioning back to Deeks to catch up. He obliged immediately and jogged up to them; joining her on her left (the side she wasn't holding Lucas on) and took her hand. He felt her tense at the action before calming down, remembering the predicament they were in and smiling at him, beginning to walk again.

"Are you okay mommy?" Lucas asked her as they reached the swings.

Kensi was taken off guard and Deeks could see her confusion immediately. "I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be?"

"Daddy said you were out-of-it," Lucas mimicked his father.

Deeks chuckled at the boy's impression but immediately poker-faced as soon as Kensi looked at him. "I..." He couldn't think of what to say.

"It's okay," she said before kissing Lucas' cheek and placing him in the swing, giving him a big push to get it moving. "Mommy is just fine."

Deeks couldn't not notice how uncomfortable she looked when she kissed her 'sons' cheek, but he chose not to question it. "Do you need to go for a walk? Clear you head?" she asked him.

He knew exactly what she was referring to, she wanted him to find an internet café and find out about Lucas. "Sure," he said. "But are you sure you will be fine here, at the moment, I mean I could always do it another day." He really didn't want to leave her alone when he knew something was bothering her, especially when he knew that something had to do with the boy she would be watching, alone.

"I'll be fine, Warren. We'll stay here for about an hour and then we'll go home for lunch," she told him. He had faith in her usually, but right now he wasn't too sure about what he actually trusted her with.

"Tell me what's wrong first, then I'll go," he bargained. "I'm not going to leave you until you do."

Kensi sighed. "Remember what I told you in bed last night, about our son. It's just this morning in the bathroom; the reality of everything hit me at once. This is going to be hard, it feels unconventional and I'm going to find it hard to remain objective about everything, you and him." She kept it brief, making it sound like she could be talking about work and what's to come. They could never be too careful, especially in public.

But he knew exactly what she meant; she meant she was going to find it hard keeping up the act, being his wife and a mother.

"I understand." He nodded, taking her by her hips and pressing a short and sweet kiss on her cheek; a short fleeting gesture between man and wife. He wasn't quite sure why he did it right after she opened up about finding it hard to remain objective, but he was finding it hard as well.

He broke her free before circling around her and placing a kiss onto his sons head. "I'll see you both whenever I get back," he told them before walking off.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and fought against the want to look back at his 'family'. He just kept heading forward before finding his way out of the park. The area they lived in wasn't too big but it was still Los Angeles, so it was still busy. He weaved his way through the pedestrian traffic as he passed multiple shops, waiting to stumble across an internet café.

He was close to giving up when he finally found a place he first mistook for a pet shop the first time around. 'The Mouse Shack'. He only noticed it was an internet café when he looked beyond the many mice in the window and saw a few computers.

Deeks pushed the door open, an ugly smell of sweat and peanuts hitting his nose. It was almost overwhelming but he stood through it and approached the dirty-looking counter.

"Do your computers have key loggers or instant saving software?" he asked the old man behind the counter, not bothering with an introduction.

"Yes," the guy answered simply.

"Have you got a computer that hasn't?" Deeks pushed.

"We have one, in the back. But it's for employees only"

"What's your price?" Deeks produced his wallet.

The man pondered for a few minutes. "$50," he stated eventually.

"$50?" Deeks exclaimed.

"Hey if you want your secrets safe." The guy shrugged, he sounded used to this... too used to this.

Deeks sighed and produced the money, handing it to the man before taking the key offered.

"The door on your left."

"Mm." he nodded. "Thanks"

Deeks walked behind the counter and down the hall, finding the 'door on the left'. He inhaled deeply, not quite sure what to expect behind this dirty looking door, he expected it to be like the internet cafe, a single old computer and a wretched smell.

Deeks braced himself before opening the door.

Oh boy, his expectations were wrong.

The room was clean with a stale, sterile smell. The floor was white linoleum and the walls were white tiled. He was correct about one thing, a single computer did sit in the room, but it wasn't old; it was surrounded by servers and to the left of it was a chained, grated cabinet with guns and other various weapons in it (much like the one at the OSP where they stored their weapons).

This guy was definitely used to it.

Deeks shut the door behind him and twisted the rusted lock. He couldn't risk anybody coming in.

He sat down on the chair and turned on the computer, watching the blue windows screen he was familiar with as it loaded up the log-in screen. When it finally loaded there was one account 'guest'. He clicked it and the desktop loaded fast. Three things were displayed on the desktop, 'Word', 'Chrome' and 'Cleaner'; software Deeks was familiar with that wiped the whole hard drive clean.

Deeks opened Chrome and immediately lead the cursor to the wrench in the left-hand corner, clicking it and moving down to the third option 'New Incognito Window'. When the window opened he read through the message displayed and chuckled lightly at the last two bullet points on the 'be wary of' which were 'Surveillance by secret agents' and 'People standing behind you'.

Deeks immediately got cautious and checked behind him.

"Great even google has got me paranoid," Deeks muttered to himself as he opened the LAPD staff website, typing in his ex-partners credentials and logging in.

* * *

**A/N: That's short and terrible but eh. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait.**

**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**

**All and any questions will be answered in next chapters a/n :)**

**-LJ x**


	6. Chapter 6

**! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE !**

**A/N: I am not going to apologise for the wait because in all honesty it's not my fault I couldn't write, if you follow me on **_**anything**_** or sub me on youtube you will know my laptop broke and I've been on my dad's laptop which I can't write on because everything I write gets sent to his work server, but as I'm getting a new laptop next-ish week I've decided I don't care what I do on this laptop anymore so I'm writing it.**

**I realize I have probably lost like 94% of my readers so I will be surprised if I get reviews, but I need them if you are reading, because If I learn I have no readers anymore I will stop writing. So please take a few minutes to review.**

**I don't really know if I got any questions, I've scanned the reviews and I can't see any but I only did a once-over. **

_**Thank you to those of you that have stayed with me through this hiatus**_**. The next chapter won't be for a few weeks (Until I've got my new laptop and set it up blablabla)**

**Shout out to Mari for being um… "There for me" I guess idk she's been a bitch and dangling her ability to vid and edit in my face… so has Beth… I hate them both. **_(You love us really bitch.) _

**Thanks to Beth-the-beta who will probably ignore betaing this for a few hours because she's gone shopping and has started watching leverage. ONE JOB, BETH.**_ (YOUR FAULT! YOU TOLD ME TO WATCH SO I WATCHED. And then I watched more. And then I went shopping for a second time in one day... and died... painfully - Beth, who has now risen from the dead just to beta this for you) _

**-LJ x**

* * *

Deeks pulled his head back, stretching the muscles in his neck and moving his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it and breathing out deeply. He had been on the computer for about an hour and was considering just shutting down the computer and returning 'home'. But he couldn't go home empty handed. He had promised his wife, _Kensi_, that he would find out where their son came from.

Their undercover son.

He stretched back once again before speaking into the silent room.

"Alright you can do it, search for him."

Deeks continued to search through the orphaned child database, scrolling through every Louis Kendall before realizing._"He's not orphaned."_ How could he be so stupid? Or course his **SON** wouldn't be on the orphaned list. He would be on the citizen list, most likely as Lucas Lisbon.

Which meant Deeks wouldn't find anything.

"Shit." Deeks scowled. "Henrietta Lange, Eric Beale and Nell Jones; Kensi is going to _kill_ you."

Deeks logged out of all six login levels of the LAPD before closing the incognito tab and going into the history of the regular tag and clearing it just in case one of the tabs had messed up.

He moved on to closing the internet browser and launching the cleaner application.

Deeks stood up and took out his phone, pressing 'one' on his speed dial.

"Hello?" he heard from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Cailin… They wiped everything," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Okay," he heard her sigh "come home then, I've made lunch."

"Is it safe to eat?" he cringed at her words, and noticed the cleaner had finished, he held the device between his shoulder and ear as he shut the computer down.

"It's one of the few meals I can make, plus Luc needed something big after just having a sandwich last night."

"Oh?" he perked up. "What is it?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese." He could practically hear her smile.

"Yum, I'm on my way back then, bye." He hung up his phone and smiled at it before shoving it into his pocket.

Deeks walked to the door and unlocked it, exiting the room and walking back down the hall, nodding to the man behind the counter before leaving the shop entirely. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered in the general direction of his house, not sure exactly where to go he stopped and hailed a cab.

His hand glimmered as the sunlight bounced off of it; the ring, his wedding ring. He pulled his hand down and enveloped his ring finger; it still felt weird knowing he was 'married' to Kensi. Deeks shook his head and raised his hand again, finally hailing down a cab. He jumped in the back and riddled off his address to the driver before sitting back and looking out the window at the world passing by.

* * *

Kensi pulled her hand back fast, "ouch sh-" she stopped the curse coming out as she remembered the presence of the young boy.

Her thumb and index finger were blistering up fast from coming into contact with the oven tack as she pulled the dish out. Luckily she didn't drop the dish.

Deeks shot up and went over to her, noticing the tears in her eyes (that she probably had no control over - a pain reflex).

"Ouch, nasty burn," Deeks observed as he guided her over to the sink, turning on the cold faucet and placing her blistering fingers under it.

"Ouch that makes it hurt more!" Kensi complained as she tried to pull her hand away.

Deeks kept her hand there and gave her his 'seriously' look. "Well it will stop the burns traveling further, keep it there I'll get the bandages."

"Can I help?" Lucas spoke up as he noticed his mother's discomfort.

"Yeah buddy, there's a tube in mommy and daddy's bathroom next to the sink, big red writing, can you grab that, don't open it though, just bring it right here"

Lucas nodded and ran off.

Deeks took Kensi's hand from under the faucet and lightly dabbled the burns with a washcloth. He led her over to a seat and knelt in front of it, continuing to dry the wound. Kensi smiled at him "thanks for this, when did you get so good with first aid?"

"Hey! I've always been good with first aid. It's mandatory with being a cop, you weren't trained?"

"Sure but only with CPR, sort of forgotten the basics," she laughed lightly.

"Of course," he smiled, as the patter of Lucas' tiny feet signalled his return, they both turned their heads and watched as the boy skidded back into the kitchen.

"Got it!" he smiled, handing the small, slightly crushed tube of cream, to Deeks.

"Aren't you a regular doctor!" Deeks praised as he took the cream.

"Quite," Kensi laughed.

"This is going to sting," he warned as he squeezed some of the cream onto his fingers, before smoothly running it over Kensi's burn, rubbing it in slowly, trying to ignore her little flinches.

Finally, Deeks finished applying the cream to the wounds and began wrapping the padding around her index and middle finger, joining them to her thumb with the same soft wadding. He secured the wadding with some medical tape before grabbing the actual bandage and wrapping it around the thumb and two fingers, once he was done with it her right hand had only two teaming exposed fingers, whereas the other two were firmly added and wrapped to the thumb in a white bulge.

Deeks finished preparing dinner for them, taking the garlic bread dish from the oven safely, using oven mitts.

Deeks finished off dinner for Kensi and Lucas, putting it down in front of them. The meal was very silent; the only conversation was Deeks' asking Lucas and Kensi if they had fun at the park. He was happy to see Kensi was in higher spirits than she was earlier. Even if she had burnt herself.

"C'mon Lucas, I'll help you wash up whilst daddy cleans the dishes then we'll put you to bed," Kensi smiled as she lifted the boy, cringing at the pain of her burn but ignoring it the best she could.

"I'll be through in a minute," Deeks said as he dumped the three plates into the dishwasher, getting the tablet out and throwing it in, shutting it tightly before turning it on. He leant against the dishwasher as it fired up. Exhaling, he stared at the photoshopped picture of him and Kensi on a beach. He didn't understand why Hetty didn't just make them pose for pictures.

He pushed himself up and walked down the hall, flicking the light switch off as he descended from the kitchen.

Standing in the doorframe, Deeks watched as Kensi tucked in Lucas, kissing him on the head before walking over to him. "He wants daddy to tell him a story, I'm going to go get changed."

"Okay then." Deeks passed her as he walked into the boys room, and sat on the floor beside the bed. "Mommy said you wanted a story?" he asked.

Lucas nodded.

"What sort of story?" Deeks smiled, stroking the boys hair.

"How did you and mommy meet?" Lucas smiled.

Deeks pursed his lips. What should he tell the boy? How they actually met or the backup story? Deeks sighed and decided to reword the backup story for safety.

"Well, we each had rival bosses who sent us against each other, and we chased each other for months…"

"Like tag?"

"Yeah buddy. We played a 2 month long game of tag."

"That's long." The boy yawned.

"Yes it is, we just couldn't catch each other." Deeks smiled. "When we finally caught up with each other we were in France, and decided the game was pointless, so he had … Coffee and then parted ways, but for some reason we just couldn't stay away from each other. Then after a while your mommy found out she was pregnant with you."

"What's pergranent?"

Deeks laughed at the boys mutilation of the word. "It means we found out we were going to have you."

"Why was I at the orphanage?"

Deeks bit his lip. "Because we had to keep you safe, so we kept you there until now," Deeks lied through his teeth.

The boy's mouth formed an O and his eyes began to droop.

"Go to sleep now Lucas." He kissed the boys head and clicked off the lamp, reaching down and turning his night light on. "Good night."

"Night daddy."

* * *

Kensi fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, frustrated. Her 'stub' had made her unable to undo the buttons. She sighed and reluctantly called out.

"De- Warren?"

Deeks followed the call as he exited Lucas' room and walked into the master bedroom where he saw a very frustrated Kensi stood by the bed, still fully clothed.

"You okay, Cail? I thought you were getting dressed?" he asked.

Kensi looked embarrassed slightly. "Please don't turn this into a sexual ploy... But I need you to help me with my shirt." She motioned to the buttons. "Your bandage has made my right hand disabled." She bit her lip.

Deeks smiled slightly and walked over to her. "Sure, we are married." He smiled to her just as awkwardly.

Slowly and cautiously he undid her top button. He had no idea where to put his gaze without unintentionally staring at her breasts. Kensi's gaze was directed over his shoulder, and he decided to keep his eyes on his hands. Deeks took a sharp intake of breath when Kensi's hands rested on his shoulders, most likely to keep herself steady but Deeks would never know.

She was shaking ever so slightly but he knew if he pointed it out, number one it would probably make the situation worse and number two she would deny it to the ends of the earth. He shook his head and moved back to the buttons. The world was going at an annoyingly slow pace as he gently moved his hands down, unbuttoning her shirt carefully and slowly, exposing little bits of skin at a time. It was another scarily intimate situation, and it worried him that it felt so intimate, making him want to do things to his partner – _things that he isn't allowed to think about doing_.

It wasn't like he'd never seen her perfectly flat stomach before; before the op he used to see it every day in the gym, where she almost always wore sports bras. He had even been up close and personal when he'd felt her ribs to check for breaks when she had been shot. Hell, they'd held hands before and she's been on top of him on one occasion. (If you discard the fact it _was_ an explosion, but it was still a more compromising, and intimate moment, right?)

His breath caught in his throat as he finished undoing the buttons. Sliding his hands up her arms slowly and latching them onto her collar, he looked at her before pulling the shirt backwards so it slid lightly off of her frame. It fell into a pile onto the bed behind, leaving her standing there in a simple black bra. He took his thought back; no moment was more intimate than this, his arms still touching her exposed, tanned skin. Their eyes moved until they were trained on each other's gaze. Stood in such a close proximity that they could feel each other's breath.

They stayed in this silent situation for around two minutes before Deeks turned his head fast and cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll be waiting outside," he motioned as he rushed out of the bedroom.

Kensi watched as her partner dashed out fast, the door slamming quietly behind him. She stood in a state of temporary shock before dropping down onto the edge of the bed. She was glad she had learnt how to unbutton her jeans with one hand when she was younger. _That_ would have been awkward.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was a niceish ending for y'all. And a satisfying chapter for the wait. As I said, a few weeks for the next chapter but after that they will be regular updates :)**

_(And if not I will demand a new chapter repeatedly until it is written XD - for the benefit of all your readers of course :P) _

**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**

**All and any questions will be answered in next chapters a/n :)**

**-LJ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SO GUESS WHO GOT A BRAND NEW SHINY BABY (LAPTOP). ME. HIS NAME IS MORTIMER THE 3****RD**** AND HE IS PERFECT TO WRITING FANFICTION ON.**

**I got it yesterday so I thought – Why not write more fanfic, why the hell not. SO HERE IT IS, chapter 7 :D Next update will be Friday (Maybe, if I'm not too busy). We see what Sam and Callen have been up to in this chapter, we also have a flash back to the OSP and OPS to see how Nell and Eric are dealing with juggling a brand new team and trying to keep track of their old one. GON B FUN.**

**REEL NOTE OF IMPORTZ: There won't be much Densi in this chapter, mainly because I wanna get the other characters out the way. I promise this won't happen again, but I know I won't regret this chapter. Next chapter will be all Densi, I PROMISE OK.**

**Also side note for Beth and Mari, who will be the only ones who can decipher this:  
7 0122024 231222 :) (**1846 816 231222 171645 - Beth XD**) **

**Yes, we have our own language/numerical sequence now. DEAL WITH It xD**

**The review rate is beautiful and rainbow and I would LOVE to keep that going! *needy begs xD***

**QUESTION TIME:  
conservative girl: ** _I also think that Deeks should tell Kensi the story he told lucas so they have the same story: _**If you read back, this is actually how their new identities met. It was all in their file.  
Bella Paige: Yes, 'he' was supposed to be 'we' – dumb beta messing that up :P **(You can now disregard my previous comment up there -.- -Beth)

**Somebody asked for 'Previouslys' to be added, I will put one on this chapter, if you don't want previouslys o the coming chapters, just add a 'no previouslys!' into your review (if you review) :P**

**-LJ x**

* * *

**Previously: **

_His breath caught in his throat as he finished undoing the buttons. Sliding his hands up her arms slowly and latching them onto her collar, he looked at her before pulling the shirt backwards so it slid lightly off of her frame. It fell into a pile onto the bed behind, leaving her standing there in a simple black bra. He took his thought back; no moment was more intimate than this, his arms still touching her exposed, tanned skin. Their eyes moved until they were trained on each other's gaze. Stood in such a close proximity that they could feel each other's breath._

_They stayed in this silent situation for around two minutes before Deeks turned his head fast and cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll be waiting outside," he motioned as he rushed out of the bedroom._

_Kensi watched as her partner dashed out fast, the door slamming quietly behind him. She stood in a state of temporary shock before dropping down onto the edge of the bed. She was glad she had learnt how to unbutton her jeans with one hand when she was younger. __That __would have been awkward._

* * *

Deeks and Kensi both laid awake with the thoughts of what had previously happened; the moment. Both of them were also trying – and failing – to convince themselves it meant nothing and would mean nothing, and although they both knew the other was awake thinking the exact same thing, neither of them confronted it. Deeks turned on his side and sighed as another memory of the evening shot into his mind. And with that memory Deeks started to talk, it was more of a quiet outburst, structured like a question or a suggestion, but was actually a light demand:

"We should take some pictures."

Kensi's brows furrowed in the darkness as her prior thoughts were pushed back to a deep cavern somewhere in her subconscious. She turned her body to face Deeks, only being able to make out a few of his features in the abyss of darkness.

"What?" she questioned, although she did understand the question she didn't understand the context or where it had come from.

"Pictures. Of us, of Lucas," he sighed. Then he saw the fain outline of confusion on Kensi's face and made his point clearer. "We should buy a camera or go to the mall, take some_ real _family pictures to replace the photoshopped ones that are dotted around the place."

Kensi pondered then nodded her head in agreement. "Let's get some sleep then, goodnight Deeks." She whispered his name so quietly he almost hadn't heard it. But he did, and he smiled lightly at it. They both knew how dangerous it was, even at this early stage, but somehow that simple rule break made everything seem okay.

"Goodnight, Kensi," he smiled and closed his eyes.

They fell asleep facing each other (for the first time since they had started sharing a bed) and at some point in the night Kensi had snuggled into his chest, his arm wrapped around her. Hours later they were still in a sweet tangle of human bodies, having the best night's sleep they'd had in a while.

* * *

Callen walked up to the line of post boxes and unlocked his, pulling out spam letters and a few bills from the landlord. He huffed as he read through them, still finding it hard to recognise the unfamiliar name 'Michael Tunney' that was printed or scrawled onto them. He pushed his mail box closed and turned around so he was leant on it, still flipping through each article in his hands.

Callen didn't look up when oh-so familiar footfalls entered the lobby, he couldn't look up because it could be anybody, even though he knew it wasn't just anybody. They weren't the only 'ex-convicts' living in this apartment building, in fact they had already made the appropriate connections to fall into the category of 'wanted help' at Richard Hansons' compound in Stockton.

"Michael, right?" Sam spoke up, unlocking his post box.

"Right," he confirmed, looking up at Sam. "Your name has slipped my mind." He coughed, looking back down to his mail.

"Sazbo, Dmitri. Sazbo is fine though," Sam introduced himself, moving his body around and offering his hand to be shook, which Callen, still under the character of Michael, declined.

"See ya' around," Callen said, pushing himself off of the post boxes dropping a tiny piece of bundled up paper onto the floor as he passed.

Sam watched as Callen left and noticed the paper fall by this feet, he ignored it for the first few minutes until he got his mail out, before 'accidentally' dropping one of his envelopes by his own feet. He gave out an annoyed sign and bent down to pick it up, catching the balled up paper between his fingers as he did so.

Sam stood back up and opened the piece of paper, reading what was scribbled on it fast:

_'Made a new contact with somebody close to Hanson, seeing how far it will take me.'_

He balled the paper back up and stuffed it in his jeans pocket, closing his post box and walking back off to his room.

* * *

It was a new morning at the OSP, the third without Henrietta Lange's star team, and today was the day she was getting a new one. Luckily it wasn't a brand new team, they had experience from a Montana office but not much happened in Montana, obviously, or they wouldn't have been able to give up their 'best' team for an undisclosed amount of time.

Hetty looked through the profiles one last time:  
**(A/N: First of all, sorry for an A/N mid story, second of all: sorry about the way this part is structured, it's not really like a story, I just need to write it like this so you guys know what they're about and can remember them… also so I can go back if I forget something)**

Lea Wilson, 26.  
Lea was born and raised in Montana, she has a 6 year old son named Cormac and isn't married or in a relationship. Her specialty is undercover work in the sexual department; she is stunningly beautiful and has a lot of sexual appeal, hence her specialty. Her partner is Edward Colden.

Edward Colden, 32.  
Edward is a born and raised New Yorker; he was transferred to the Washington office in 2008, immediately being redirected to the Montana office. He was in a committed relationship before he was relocated to LA and he complains a lot about the transfer because of it forcing an end to his social life. His specialty is in the audio department; he was born half deaf and was forced to read lips from a young age, because of this he has a hitch to his voice (if you've ever heard a deaf person talk you will know what it sounds like) and occasionally has to have a helper dog with him around the office, but even with this minor disability he is still extensively trained with firearms and does well in the field. His first and so far only partner is Lea Wilson.

James Lorense, 40.  
James is the team leader, born and raised in Montana, branched from a whole family of police officers, although he broke the chain when he joined NCIS. His 18 year old daughter, much to his dismay, has also joined the Navy. He is married with 2 children although he is really put together; he tries not to let his personal life and professional life mix together. He doesn't have a set specialty but works well with anybody and anything. He is partnered with Rowan Tennant

Rowan Tennant, 34.  
Rowan is 'second in command' when it comes to the team as he is partnered with the team leader. He and James have been partnered up since he joined NCIS, which was almost 10 years ago. He only trusts James with his life, even though he respects the rest of his team and knows they would probably take a bullet for him, even though he doesn't expect them too. Just like they shouldn't expect him to either. He cares for his younger sister Abigail who is 18 and already what is considered a 'bad seed' and hopes the move to LA will do good for her. His parents died when she was 13 and since then she spiralled downwards, occasionally Rowan has to leave work to get her from somewhere or even take days off.

Simon Scott, 29.  
Simon is the team's tech agent. He has the training to go out in the field but barley ever does. The only way the team would come to LA was if he was included in the transfer. Not much is known about him and his file isn't allowed to be viewed to anybody who hasn't got a superior rank; although it is theorised he is an ex-hacker caught by NCIS and he cut a deal to work with them, but there is also a theory that he is a AL so nothing is really positive about where he came from. He likes to work alone, an issue he will have to face when it comes to working for the Office of special projects.

Hetty sat in her office as she watched the doors, waiting patiently for the team of 5 to pile in. She shot her eyes to the clock, they would be showing up in minutes. Nell and Eric stood talking to each other, arms draped over the stair rails, each of their hands holding an iPod. Eric wasn't too pleased to hear about somebody else in ops. Especially when that somebody was a moderately good looking guy; he was only just breaking ground with Nell.

Finally they all entered. Surprisingly, they were very quiet. Nell almost didn't see them, but when the party of people caught her eye she straightened up and elbowed Eric, who did the same.

"Welcome," said Nell with a big - slightly forced – smile on her face. "I'm Nell Jones, one of the Technical Analysts, this is my partner Eric Beale… who does the same."

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Technical Analysts? You're part of the team that's undercover? Why are you guys still here?" Simon asked.

"Oh, well we're not fully qualified to be in the field, plus they need us here to track their movements," Nell chirped.

"Where's the boss?" James asked.

"Right here," Hetty said, appearing from behind a pylon. "Henrietta Lange, maybe you've heard of me?"

"The evil elf?" Edward whispered to Lea, who smacked him to shut him up.

"One of my many nicknames, I suppose each division has one," Hetty hummed. "I'll show you to your desks."

Hetty walked into the bullpen where her old team's desks were fully cleared. "I haven't assigned you desks, I assume you will be able to do that yourselves." She eyed them all.

"We will be able to," James said, dropping his bag onto Kensi's old desk and sitting in her seat. His partner Rowan sat down in Cullen's old seat followed by Lea and Edward who took Sam and Deeks' old desks.

"Now I trust you have been briefed on the fact this isn't a permanent transfer?" Hetty asked.

"We all know, but do you have an estimated duration of the time we will be here?" Rowan asked.

"Well, the OP my team are currently running could take up to a year, but we are prepared if it runs longer or shorter," Hetty told them. "I trust you're all settled into your new accommodations?"

"They're very nice, well my apartment is," Lea smiled. "It has plenty of room for my son and thank you so much for the Nanny."

"Mines good," Edward says in his new york-hitched tongue.

"My house is perfect, my wife loves it, so does Shanna," James smiled proudly.

"My apartment is good, my sister likes the location," Rowan finished.

"Perfect," Hetty mused and turned to Simon, who looked a little lost. "Miss Jones, can you show Simon to his new work station is OPS?" Hetty asked and ordered.

"Sure thing, Hetty," Nell smiled, greeting Simon and letting him follow her up the stairs.

Hetty turned back to the team who were personalizing their desks. "Miss Jones may not look it, but if I and AD Granger are not here then she is in command. I trust her thoroughly and you four should do the same. She is very talented."

"I'll take your word for it," James said on behalf of his team, knowing they would much rather go to Simon if they needed something.

"Good," Hetty smiled. "I'm off for tea."

With that Hetty walked away, the team were convinced that if they blinked she would disappear, and Edward had watched way too many Doctor Who episodes to not connect her to a weeping angel. The teams' eyes tracked her back to her office before they all went back to their business.

"New place," Lea smiled. "New start."

"Yeah, whatever. I just wish Lilith had come," Edward huffed as he put a picture of his parents on his desk.

"Get over it, she was just a girl," Lean scoffed.

"Enough guys, at least try to make a good impression," Rowan growled.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, not much Densi, but this chapter is needed. You won't regret it, I won't regret it, and we will all ride on unicorns into the sunset. **

**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**

**All and any questions will be answered in next chapters a/n :)**

**-LJ x**

_Any mistakes blame bacon... or whoever's cooking it... the smell is quite distracting. - Beth_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG I turned my friend into an NCIS:LA fan oops that's 3 friends so far…. Livy, Rayven and the recently converted flails at Densi and screams publically about it – Rain!**

_(Someone should warn your friends about shows you tell them to watch -.-)_

**So sorry for the wait, I know I PROMISED more but I hit a writer's block and everything I wrote seemed so out of character it pissed me off so much. The start of this was written on the bus back from college last week, but I lost muse so fast. BUT I HAVE IT BACK!**

**-LJ x**

* * *

Deeks slammed the car door shut, holding the four year old in his arms. He looked round to Kensi who was now on the verge of smashing the stroller to pieces.

"How the hell do these things work?" she almost shouted.

"He's four years old, Cailin. He doesn't need a stroller for the mall. And watch the language."

Kensi gave Deeks an evil stare. "Well, Warren. Do you want to be carrying him around when he decides his legs are tired in about 20 minutes? And sorry, habit."

Deeks pondered the thought for a moment before squinting "Good point." He placed Lucas on the ground. "Here let me try that," he said, taking the stroller from her and setting it up in a matter of seconds.

"You know what?" Kensi sighed "I'm leaving you, you will clearly be better off as a single father without me getting in the way," she joked.

Immediately Lucas' eyes welled up and he began to wail as he ran and hugged Kensi's legs "Don't leave me mommy," he said, between sobs in possibly the most hurt voice Kensi had ever heard.

"Look what you did," Deeks said.

Kensi lifted the boy and held him close. "I'm not going anywhere Luca, daddy and I will always be right here."

Kensi pushed Lucas' stroller throughout the mall while Deeks traveled ahead. They decided that the mall would be the best place to get family photos; they always had those sorts of kiosks, and it was cheaper than hiring a professional.

Kensi felt normal, she didn't know what had changed today, but somehow this situation felt right; pushing the stroller felt natural, even though it was her first time doing it. Lucas shuffled uncomfortably in the stroller.

"Mommy, out!" he asked, fiddling with the buckle.

"Not yet Lucas, hold still we don't want you getting all messed up until we get your pictures taken, I want me, you and daddy to have a nice one."

Just with those words Kensi froze again, her walls shot right back up and she stopped, letting go of the stroller. Deeks saw her out of the corner of his eye but before he could react she had suddenly calmed again and grabbed the strollers arms.

Deeks slowed his pace until he was beside them. "Pushing those little emotion glitches into a hole in your head isn't healthy Cail, they will all escape at once and we don't need that," he said to her in a low voice.

"What am I supposed to do with them? Clearly you've noticed. I just need to learn how to handle it, that's all," she said, emotionless.

"That's it. As soon as we get those pictures taken we're going to talk."

Kensi fake laughed. "Talk? Where? We can't speak about what needs to be spoken about because anybody could be listening and he can hear us."

"We will go to a family restaurant afterwards for lunch, he can play and we can pay extra to have a private booth. We're talking about this."

"Fine," she huffed.

Eventually they found a photography shop, they (for once) couldn't find a simple kiosk, but this would be fine.

They got all sorted out and paid for 9 different images; four solo ones of Lucas, one of Lucas and Kensi, one of Deeks and Lucas, one with all three of them, and two of just Kensi and Deeks.

The ones of Lucas had to be shot multiple times due to the troublesome toddler, and it took about 10 minutes for Kensi and Deeks to choose four they actually liked once they had been taken. The four photos consisted of one of Lucas popping his head over the chair he was supposed to be sat on, with a big grin on his face, another a close up on his face with a neutral expression that Kensi thought was a beautiful shot, the third one was of him sat on the ground smiling. The last one was just an accidental shot that both Deeks and Kensi fell in love with; Lucas was jumping around and he fell over, but he wasn't hurt and the shot was just him lying on his side poking at his leg curiously.

The next ones to be shot were the parent and child and family ones. Deeks went first and his was with Lucas on his shoulders, his hands were over Deeks' eyes and Deeks was holding onto one of the boys legs, the other was in the air as if he was waving. Kensi couldn't help laughing but they both agreed it suited them fully.

Kensi's picture with Lucas was much softer once. She was holding him in the air and his arms were out stretched, a light smiles on both of their faces. Kensi fell in love with it and Deeks couldn't stop staring. Today Kensi looked beautiful, her hair was down so it cascaded down her back as her head was tipped backwards in the photo, and she was wearing a long grey sweater that looked a few sized too big and simple black leggings with lace up heels. She looked perfect.

For the family photo the photographer made them sit on the ground cross legged, Deeks' arm was around Kensi but nestled between them was Lucas who had one hand on each of their knees and his head tipped slightly to the right. They ordered that one in the largest print they could get, and Kensi even paid an extra $5 to have a simple, smaller one printed as well.

Last, but not least, were the couple photos. They'd discussed it on the way to the mall and decided they should have a few, to keep up appearances. The photographer made them stand beside each other in the first one; Deeks' arm circled around her waist, her leaning into him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, it was a full body shot. The second one the photographer required Deeks to hold Kensi from behind, his arms lightly resting on her waist as she leaned back into him, the side of his head touching the back of hers. Kensi was much more comfortable than she expected to be in these shots, she had to oblige to the wishes of the photographer straight away so he didn't think he was taking pictures for a dying relationship. In fact she didn't really think about how intimate the stances were until after they were taken.

"Okay then, Mr and Mrs," the photographer looked down at his clip board, "Mr and Mrs Lisbon, your pictures will be printed and ready to be picked up in about an hour, maybe two. Digital copies will be emailed to you, free of charge at wrlisbon at yahoo dot com, is this correct?"

Deeks nodded. "Thank you, we will be back for the pictures later," he said, taking Kensi by the waist and grabbing Lucas' hand as they left the studio.

Kensi moved away from Deeks and collected the stroller that was sat in the photographers lounge, she unfolded it fast and Deeks picked up Lucas, placing him in it and bucking it up.

"Me no want to be in here daddy," Lucas cried as he pulled at the straps.

Deeks took the boys hands away and looked at him, "Look buddy, we're going to a place where you can play, and it's quite the walking distance so we don't want you to get tired on the way there, can't have you falling asleep when you're at the play castle can we?"

The boys eyes lit up as he shook his head violently "I'll stay in the chair I'll stay," he screamed in delight.

Kensi smiled down at Deeks as he fist pumped the air, "Got him to stay."

"That you did," Kensi smiled and turned the stroller towards the door as they started walking out. "So how far is this play castle restaurant?"

"The mall map at the entrance had it circled; it's on the other side of the district."

"Better hope I don't fall asleep before we get there," Kensi mumbled.

The walk there wasn't as long as either of them had first thought, at one point in the walk they changed positions so that Deeks was pushing the stroller, but Kensi stayed close to his side. They entered the family restaurant and ordered a private booth, which was surprisingly very private. Deeks handed the stroller back to Kensi and she pushed it to the booth as he bought them some drinks.

Kensi had already noticed she'd caught the eyes of two teenage boys who had clearly been forced here by their parents, and all of a sudden she felt very exposed. She tried to ignore them but she knew they were checking her out due to the fact she could see them muttering and point at her, and one even wolf whistled. Kensi shuddered and unclipped Lucas from the stroller and picked him up, holding him on her hip as she folded the stroller and put it inside of the booth, taking Lucas' bag and her own from it and placing them on the seats.

She hugged Lucas close briefly and kissed his forehead. She was his mother now and she was in a place full of mothers, so she didn't want to seem like she neglected the boy by just letting him go play.

She hadn't sat down yet, she was waiting for Deeks to come back to mind their things whilst she took Lucas to play area, but he was taking a while.

Finally he came over with a tray, two big glasses of cola and a carton of orange juice, he placed it on the table inside the booth and resumed a position beside Kensi.

"Warren, can you mind our bags whilst I take him to the play area?" she asked him.

"Sure," he smiled, kissing the boy on the head.

The only thing not private about the booths were the big windows in them; the play section of the restaurant was huge and parents loved to keep an eye on their kids, so each private booth had a big window so that each parent could see their child play and keep a close eye on them.

Kensi walked over to the entrance of the play area and got both her hand and Lucas' hand stamped with identical little black bunnies, she was also given a hand tattoo to give to 'the father of the child'. This was for security reasons, they didn't want any kid to get taken and there were people at the entrances ready to check hands so that you couldn't get in without a stamp or fake tattoo.

Each stamp and tattoo was non-permanent and made to wash off over night.

Kensi kissed his forehead again and told him to be careful.

"Don't go with any adults who aren't me or daddy, if you get lost ask another child, somebody older than you to take you to one of the advisors, they're wearing the yellow shirt with the big red rabbit on the back, okay?" she told him. "Me or daddy will come and get you when your food gets here okay?"

Lucas took in the information and nodded "Okay!" he smiled.

She kissed his head one last time and walked back out, looking back to him before she left, he was waving. She smiled and waved back.

Kensi held onto the tattoo firmly and walked back to their booth, sitting down beside Deeks and handing it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

Kensi proceeded to show him her hand and explained. He saw the smartness in it and went to the bathroom to apply it. Kensi was sat alone for about 5 minutes, watching the children play in the area, she realized how uncomfortable she would be if she was made to play in there. It was practically a fish bowl, and enclosure.

* * *

**A/N: So wow, that was a loooonnnggg wait, I'm so sorry but I needed a break, and I did keep promising this on random dates but I kept forgetting, so here it is.**

**Next Wednesday we will get the next chapter and it will be focused around the talk Deeks mentioned him and Kensi having in the restaurant, I don't know how long next chapter will be but I've started to put a minimum word count of 2,000 on them so it won't be any shorter than this.**

_(Wednesday. I will keep you to this! Now everyone go watch the trailer & review for LJ because they're all good xD IDEK, back to Haven & feels for me –Bethanie Rose Goodson) _

* * *

**NOTICE: I have made a youtube trailer for this fanfiction which can be found if you go to youtube and search in:**

**LauraahFTW**

**Then go onto my channel and it should play automatically, it does have some spoilers of what this fic has to come in it, so if you're at all interested, take a look and leave a comment/like if you wish. Also please watch it in HD or it will look too dark and pixelated.**

* * *

**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**

**All and any questions will be answered in next chapters a/n :)**

**-LJ x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So todays Authors note is going to be a little mean spirited and quite long but I have to clarify something addressed to me in a review by a Guest, somebody who couldn't even be bothered to show who they are or didn't have the guts. I'm not going to bold this so if you want to skip to the normal A/N and happy nice me just scroll to the bold :) here's the review:**

"_okay, there is no way in hell an undercover team would include a child...unless they were protecting said child...and the child being "out there" was the only way to solve the case...___

_...oh, and it you can't take the heat (uncomplimentary reviews) then stay out of the kitchen...it's extremely childish to tell people how/what they can review..."_

Firstly, if you had actually read and paid attention to what has been written so far, you would understand the purpose of Lucas, I've made it clear so many times. Kensi and Deeks, and everybody else are DEEPLY UNDERCOVER, hence the title. The situation was clarified that Hetty placed the child with them to give their new lives a believable alias to why they had disappeared from the assassins trade just randomly when their assassin counterparts were doing a great job and living the high life, the only way I felt to justify this was to involve and child, and it also gives the story more sustenance. Lucas builds their characters and is a huge turning point in their relationship and also an anchor, because they're going to be living a whole year undercover as these people, they will assume those identities and they need a touch stone, other than each other. I feel I have justified his part in the story and I don't want to repeat it again. They are protecting Lucas, they have to keep him safe and do their job, now I couldn't really use a simulator baby for this as the child in question would have to be Lucas' age and that would have been hard to work. Unless of course you're a fan of child-killing in stories and would have preferred the main plot to them returning to the assassins trade be because their child died in place of their child starting kindergarten.

Secondly, _'if you can't take the heat then stay out of the kitchen_' Excuse me? Please pinpoint where I have not taken any heat or retaliated poorly to somebody, minus this time. Also, '_extremely childish'_ once again, point out where I've told people how and what they should review, after every chapter I write the same thing:_** '**__**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**____**All and any questions will be answered in next chapters a/n :)' **_I'm basically saying: Hey review if you like it or hate it, any reviews count. And I live by that, if you have something to criticize I want you to write it, because criticism is just a stepping stone to success. But you might fight that this is criticism, it's not. It's rude and inaccurate. My dad was a police officer for 28 years so I know every corner of legality and even consult to him what I write, and I asked him about child undercover missions and he said if it's absolutely needed and a child decoy can be placed or it's for a long period of time a child or baby could in fact be injected into the mission. So please do your research and learn to be nicer about things, not that I'm nice, but I'm at least a lot more forward in my rudeness and I never use a grey face to export my opinion (Evident on tumblr).

**So, in other news, Thank you so much for you reviews I've loved reading (most of) them and I look forward to more of them in the future :) I can't believe I hit 200 reviews, it's pretty amazing for me because I never really reach over 100 on anything (excusing tumblr where I have 1,300+ followers, or twitter where I have 298-300 followers, but that's completely different) so I'm completely over the moon, and actually convinced myself I would get this done on time, but you all know me, plus my life hasn't been all shiny lately and stuff has been happening- stuff that shouldn't happen stuff that I shouldn't do, then when I convinced myself to write more I started watching The Walking Dead and then proceeded to buy the first 48 comics of the walking dead, then rewatched supernatural, plus college work… so yeah… Well I better get on with the story because this is over 800 words…**

**So really, I'm sorry this is about 2-3 months late and I couldn't feel any worse than I do**

_EVERYBODY JUST READ AND I PROMISE YOU WILL FORGIVE LAURA WHEN YOU READ... you'll know what I mean when you read xD -Beth_

**-LJ x**

Deeks came back from the bathroom where Kensi was sat nursing the straw of the cola Deeks had bought for them. He slid in beside her, knowing it would be a lot more private than sitting across from one another, and took a big gulp of his own drink. Kensi forced her eyes away from Lucas - who was currently playing with another little girl around his age – and looked at Deeks, taking her mouth away from the straw.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kensi asked him, acting nonchalant.

"You know Kens'," he whispered, using her real name because they were alone. "You keep blacking out, one second you're acting normal and happy and the next it's like your mind has been wiped; you're hiding something and it's going to screw everything we're working for up. If you suddenly freeze up and somebody notices, notices you feel out of place with me or Lucas then they're going to wonder. You can't keep having these emotion glitches."

Kensi sighed and looked into her drink, her hair curtaining around her face. "'Emotion glitches'," she quoted him. "There you go again. They're not glitches Deeks, how I feel is not programming," she whispered.

"I'm not saying they are!" he huffed "I'm just saying it's dangerous."

"This whole damn thing is dangerous, Deeks! This whole thing. It's domestic and I'm scared of what it's going to do to us! Hetty was an idiot, there I said it. A complete idiot for putting us with this kid," Kensi let out. "We're agents, we're not built like this, we're not built for kids and happy families, and that's how we're having to act. Look at us, we're in a damn family restraint with our _son _who is playing just over there, does that not sound crazy to you?"

"It's not as crazy as some things, Kensi we're doing our job, me and you. Soon we're going to have guns back in our possession on a daily basis and we will have our protection, working with the bad guys. Four days."

"Yes, in four days I'll be gym teacher with a kid in kindergarten a few doors down from me, in four days you'll be a lawyer, but oh yeah on the side we're working with the people that hold a bomb that in 12 months could potentially end the world," she scoffed. "And in the middle of it all we have a four year old to raise."

"And we can do it! I know you Kens' and you know me, we're going to get through this. Are you going to tell me you've never wanted this, a child, a family?" he asked.

"Of course I've thought about it."

"Then why can't you handle this, is it me?" he asked.

"No!" she stopped him. "No… it's not you Deeks. I'm glad it's you I'm working with on this… But we haven't had the 9 months of pregnancy or the 4 years to learn how to raise this kid, we got 3 minutes' notice before we were made to take on this role. We met our child in ops and we've been with him for 3 days. I'm allowed to be freaking out." She sighed and sipped her drink again.

"What can I do to help you with this?" he asked, taking her hand. She froze. He let go. "It is me."

She rubbed her face. "It's not you. It's our thing," she said, bringing back the uncomfortable 'thing' again. "We're both aware that there's something here and it's hard to live like this."

Deeks' eyes were wide, now he was the frozen one.

"We're sleeping in the same bed, we're cooking each other's meals." She glanced at the healing burns on her hand. "Sharing the same bathroom, raising a child. It's hard for me to live like this."

Deeks looked at her. "Our thing?" he asked.

Kensi nodded and looked down at her drink. "I'm finding it hard to stay objective, to keep my focus on the primary objective. Because yes Deeks, I've thought about it, I've thought about this once before; me, _you, _ a kid. And suddenly it's a reality and, honestly, I'm freaking out."

Deeks moved his mouth, trying to say something. "You… this?" he asked.

"Yes. The thought has occurred to me once or twice in our partnership," she said. Some parts of her were hopeful that maybe he would say the-

Deeks pushed forward and kissed her. Kensi dropped her hand from straw, eyes wide open as his lips touched hers. She had no idea what to do and _then…_

"Mommy? Daddy?" Saved… or blocked, by the little boy.

Deeks broke apart from Kensi as she tried to figure out what happened. They both looked at Lucas who was stood next to a red-faced teenage boy, in the restaurants' uniform, who was biting his lip to hold back a smile.

"I'm sorry," the boy said. "He came to us saying 'Mommy said to come to you if I got lost, I didn't get lost but I want to go back to the table' so he showed me who you were. Can I see your stamps please?"

Kensi fumbled for her own hand and held it to the teenage boy, Deeks did as well a moment later.

"Okay then," the boy said and patted Lucas' back, informing him he could sit down with them. Lucas climbed onto the seat opposite them. "Do you want me to send a waiter over?"

Kensi nodded and bit her bottom lip. "That would be nice, thanks."

Kensi messed around in her purse, trying to avoid eye contact with Deeks.

"So how come you wanted to come back, buddy? You could have played for longer."

"I saw mommy and daddy, and mommy looked sad," he looked down at his feet. "And last time I had a sad mommy I was sent away." A single tear fell from his eye.

"Lucas…" Kensi spoke up. "Lucas, it wasn't because of you. You're not going anywhere. Mommy and daddy were just talking about family," she tried to reassure him. She reached over the table and stroked his hair.

"Sorry we worried you, bud," Deeks said. "Now let's look at the menu."

Deeks and Kensi shared a menu and Lucas looked at his own. They tried to stay at a distance but it was hard due to the size of the menu.

"Can I have sagetti and metballs?" Lucas asked, pointing at a picture of spaghetti and meatballs on the menu.

"Sure you can," Deeks said, setting Lucas' menu back up and chuckling a little at the way he said 'spaghetti' "Have you decided, K-Cail?" He found it slightly harder to stick to the name after the previous conversation. He thought about it being stupid that they had that conversation in a public place, but the restaurant wasn't very busy and not many people paid for private booths, and when they did they chose the ones that were away from other families, so the two around them were empty and they spoke low enough for it not to be heard by nearby tables.

"I'll have the Tennessee Burger and fries," Kensi responded.

Deeks laughed a little. Her name and occupation may have changed, but she was still Kensi. He himself had decided on the Rigatoni Al Manzo Piccante, which was an oven baked pasta dish with meatballs and vegetables.

The waiter came over and took their orders; Deeks made sure to leave the 'side salad' off of the dish, he was having vegetables in the pasta which was enough for him. They waited and listened to Lucas tell them a story of the little girl Kensi had seen him playing with, Kensi hadn't said one word to Deeks about the kiss, actually she hadn't said anything to him except her order. And he had noticed.

The little girl's name Lucas was talking about was Kennedy and apparently she was a 'very nice girl and let me play with her doll', which Kensi smiled about.

Not long later their food arrived; they all ate rather quickly as their breakfasts had been small because they hadn't wanted to be late. Deeks', even though his meatballs were cheesy and also had ragu pasta, didn't make any mess, whereas Kensi had managed to get sauce on her face. Lucas had also managed to get sauce everywhere; on his legs, face, arms and table.

"Here," Deeks said as he raised a napkin to wipe the side of her face where the sauce was.

"Thanks," Kensi muttered and turned back to her drink.

"FINISHED!" Lucas declared and smiled.

Kensi looked at him and laughed. "Did any of that actually get in your mouth, Luca?"

Lucas looked confused whereas both Kensi and Deeks laughed, she was smiling and that made him happy.

"Come on Luca, let's get you cleared up," Kensi said, and Deeks moved so she could get out. She walked around the table and took Lucas' hand.

"I'll sort out the bill," Deeks said, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

Kensi walked Lucas into the girls bathroom and picked him up, sitting him on the counter next to the sinks, removing his jacket and placing it on the side.

A woman and her little girl came in just as Kensi began to wipe Lucas' arms, and the woman proceeded to put her daughter on the counter beside Kensi and Lucas.

"Kennedy!" Lucas said happily.

"Lucas!" The girl smiled back.

"Oh, so this is the Lucas you've been blabbering on abut all through lunch." Kennedy's mom smiled as she wiped her daughters hands.

"Yours too?" Kensi asked.

"Lucas is the first kid my daughters met since we moved here a few weeks ago." Her mother smiled.

"Kennedy is the same for Lucas, except we only moved here a few days ago," Kensi said, finding it nice to speak to somebody other than Deeks.

"Oh? Where do you live?" she asked.

"Near Hazelton," Kensi said, not comfortable about giving her address away.

"Kennedy is going there," her mother replied. "Is Lucas? I'm Janet by the way."

"Cailin. And yes, he is, starting next week. I'm teaching there, too. Gym class for the older ones," Kensi responded, it would be nice having somebody she knew there.

Both of them continued to clean their children before Janet and Kennedy left first, as Kennedy wasn't as covered with food as Lucas was, she nodded them off and said goodbye. It was a full 3 minutes later until Kensi had finished cleaning up Lucas.

"Okay Luca, you're nice and clean, although daddy will have to wash these clothes," she said.

"It's a mommy's job to clean up," Lucas said, puzzled. All of his other mommies were the ones to cook and clean.

"Don't gender roll, Luca, both Mommies and Daddies clean up things, so do boys and girls." She was curious as to how a 4 year old boy didn't know this stuff yet. "Now do you need the bathroom before we leave?"

Lucas shook his head and Kensi lifted him off of the counter, taking hold of his hand as they walked back out of the bathroom to the booth. Kensi picked up her bag and put Lucas into the stroller, which Deeks had already folded out.

"How'd it go? You were in there a while," Deeks asked as he took the stroller from Kensi and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Lucas was messy everywhere, and then Kennedy and her mother, Janet, came in and we spoke a little. Turns out they live in the area too; Kennedy goes to Hazelton," Kensi said, checking her phone before remembering she had no friends.

Deeks froze and looked at her. "I was speaking to Kennedy's father about the same sort of thing; he was at the counter paying too."

"Think it was a first-contact sort of scenario," Kensi asked as they started walking again.

"I hope not, I hope the first contact we get isn't through our child. It's leverage."

"Dammit," Kensi said as they walked through the mall past shops. "Do we need to buy anything?"

Deeks thought for a few minutes. "Groceries," he smiled.

**A/N: This isn't as long as I hoped but I couldn't control the fact I ran out of things to write. I'm not going to promise a new chapter in any time frame, it will come when it comes. Blame Beth for any mistakes. IF SHE EVER WAKES UP. **_I was signal-less in the Lake District don't blame me! I was awake when you sent the email though ;) Mistakes are mine though, I will claim them._ -Beth

**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**

**All and any questions will be answered in next chapters a/n :)**

_I have a queessstttiiiiioooonnnn!... Who's gonna be the first to die? xD –Beth _**YOU WILL BE**

**-LJ x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I actually finished this about a week or so ago, but at that point I was meeting Beth (my beta) for the second time and staying with her, so I couldn't get her to beta it, just for the fact I'm uncomfortable if people are in the same room as me whilst they read my writing. And basically I forgot about it until now. **_(Best. Day. Ever. *insertoverusedgif* but apologies for being the slowest beta ever - Beth)_

**As usual THANKYOUSOMUCH for the reviews, you guys continue to astound me. I love you so much. Anyway, this chapter is little over 2,500 words, I set 2,500 to be my goal, so it's not as short as usual but it's not extravagantly long.**

**I'm now listening to Les Mis soundtrack because of densi omfg I'm going to stop typing now**

**-LJ x**

* * *

Deeks and Kensi both laid awake in bed that night, both knew the other was awake but neither of them spoke; both stared into the darkness above them. Neither said a word. Kensi's thoughts were riddled with the brief kiss at the restaurant; in fact her thoughts had not wavered from it since it'd happened. Deeks had kissed her. Her mind hurt from running through scenarios, up to the point where she let out a groan and covered her face with her hands. Deeks turned his head in her direction, letting him see her faint outline. He stared at her wondering if he should say something, but before he could try Kensi had already felt his movement. She knew he'd turned to her. She removed her hands from her face and turned her head to his. Neither of them could see much but they knew they were close and they knew they were looking at each other.

"What did that mean?" Kensi said in a voice so low it was barely a whisper. Deeks hadn't realized how close they actually were until he felt her breath on his face.

"I don't know, Kens,'" he sighed. "I don't know."

Kensi sighed again and closed her eyes "This thing we have Deeks. We're living with it now, twenty-four seven."

"I know," he said. "We're going to be here for a year. In this bed, in this house, as a couple. Married. Parents."

"What should we do about it?" she asked him.

"Well," Deeks raised his hand and moved some hair out of her face, lightly caressing her cheek. "We-"

The door to their bedroom creaked open and Deeks removed his hand fast and sat up, the light from the hallway illuminated the room. Both of them squinted as the sudden light burnt their retinas. Kensi buried her face in the pillow before sitting up.

"Daddy," a sad voice said from the door way. "I'm scared."

Kensi's heart broke at the sadness in Lucas' voice and all of a sudden everything that had just happened became meaningless. This boy was what was most important right now. "Lucas," she whispered.

"What's wrong buddy?" Deeks got up from bed and walked to the door, lifting him up. The boy started crying and clung on to Deeks' shirt. "Bad dream?" The boy nodded into Deeks' shoulder. Deeks closed the door and carried Lucas to their bed; laying him down next to Kensi before climbing in himself.

Lucas curled into Kensi and she put an arm around him, her hand landing on Deeks' waist. Deeks did the same and they cuddled close to the boy muttering 'Shhs' to him as he cried. Kensi and Deeks looked into each other's eyes as Lucas' sobs became quieter and his breathing became more regular as he fell asleep. Deeks brushed his thumb along Kensi's waist slowly as she lightly squeezed his side. Kensi closed her eyes and fell asleep to the soft motion of his thumb against the exposed skin in between the hem of her shirt and top of her pajama pants, Deeks fell into slumber not long after.

Kensi awoke to a heavy weight on her chest. She wheezed a little before squinting open her eyes, seeing two bright blue ones staring back at her. "Lucas?" she muttered. "What are you doing sitting on me?" she yawned.

"MOMMY'S AWAKE," Lucas shouted.

"Ah," Deeks said moving. "Daddy is too now, thanks," Deeks yawned, turning over slightly to grab Lucas from behind and lift him off of Kensi's chest, to place him on his own stomach and start tickling him.

Kensi sat up and leant against the headboard, smiling as she watched Deeks terrorize the little boy who was laughing and screaming out 'Daddy stop!'

"Okay, Buddy." Deeks stopped tickling the boy. "How about you go play with yours toys in the sitting room, you haven't had chance to play with those ones since we moved in, have you? We're going to be home all day today," Deeks told him. "Me and mommy will be through to make breakfast in a little while."

Lucas nodded happily and Deeks lifted him off the bed. Both watched as he left the bedroom, closing the door a little.

"Don't open the curtains, just switch on the light!" Kensi yelled.

"Kay!"

Kensi sat so that her legs were tucked half under her and turned towards Deeks; the sheets still covering them from the waist down, Kensi began to speak, "what were you going to say last night? Before Lucas came in?"

Deeks looked at his hands and started playing with his thumbs.

"Deeks, please," Kensi said, covering her hand over his, stopping him from distracting himself. She mentally cursed herself for saying his name so loudly, but the door was closed and the sitting room was all the way up the hall, so hopefully Lucas didn't hear. "You're not usually the one to be closed off, that's my job so just stop it."

"We shouldn't do anything," Deeks said. Kensi looked crest fallen. "Yet," he continued. "We have to live together for a year, and if we start something that doesn't work out… it's dangerous."

Kensi nodded and moved out of bed. She grabbed her jeans off the ground and pulled a shirt and sweater along with panties out of her drawers. "I need to go for a walk," Kensi said to him.

"Kensi I-"

"I know Deeks. I just need to walk," Kensi said, taking her clothing through to the bathroom and getting changed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth at record speed before grabbing her brush and pulling her hair into a ponytail. Kensi zipped up her sweatshirt and left the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom where Deeks was still sat in the bed.

"I need the ear bud," Kensi whispered.

Deeks nodded and leant over to the right of him, opening the top drawer and lifting up a small red box. He opened it and passed the bud to her.

Kensi pushed a strand of hair back and put the bud safely into her ear, switching it on.

"I'm taking Lucas with me."

"Cailin-" Deeks said, he almost continued before he saw her face.

"We'll be back soon, Warren."

Kensi left the bedroom and walked down the hall to see Lucas in the sitting room playing with his plastic castle. She went up to him and lifted him up.

"Mommy I was playing," he said, still holding a plastic toy.

"Me and you are going for a walk," Kensi told him, taking him to his bedroom. She sat him down on the bed, taking the knight toy from him and throwing it into the toy box. She walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, picking out a simple outfit.

Walking back over to the bed, she helped him out of his pajamas and got him into his new outfit, putting his little sneakers on as well.

"Did something hah-pun?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean?" Kensi retorted, tying his laces.

"Mommy looks sad again, do you want daddy to kiss you like last time?" Lucas questioned, remembering yesterday at the restaurant.

"No," Kensi said a little too fast.

Lucas nodded and put his arms around her neck as she picked him back up. She walked through the house and slipped on her own shoes.

"Wave to daddy," Kensi said as they passed the kitchen.

Lucas waved. "Is daddy not coming? Daddy said we weren't going out today," Lucas said, suddenly remembering what Deeks had said in the bedroom.

"Your dad has some stuff to do to prepare for work on Monday, so we're going to go for a quick walk while he does that," Kensi told the boy, opening the front door and walking out.

Kensi carried Lucas up the road, trying to remember the way to the park. It was pretty early in the morning so she didn't pass too many people, just a few dog walkers and a possibly lost tourist. She turned many corners and suddenly heard a buzzing in her ear.

"Hello? Who's there?" she heard a voice, that she didn't recognize, say through the ear piece. She quickly raised her free hand to her ear and flicked it off, hoping she hadn't accidentally walked into an open frequency. Kensi kept walking as a sleepy Lucas, who had barely been awake when they had left, sucked his thumb with his head on her shoulder.

Finally they reached the park.

"Lucas, we're here," she told him. He flicked his eyes around and took his hand out of his mouth. She moved him a little and gently placed him on the ground. "Go play, mommy will be sat on this bench, stay where I can see you," she said, kissing his head. She wasn't prepared to lose this little boy just because she had theoretically just been rejected by the man she may love.

Kensi sat on the bench and watched as Lucas ran towards the play equipment in the park. She raised her hand up to her ear and flicked the bud back on, pulling out her cell so any passersby would think that she was talking into her phone.

"Hello?" the same voice she didn't recognize from earlier spoke.

Kensi was confused; she swore these ear buds had only one frequency setting. "What frequency is this?" she spoke up.

"Classified," the voice said. This was the right frequency. "Are you one of the assigns to 102.345?"

Kensi ran the numbers through her head before recognizing it as the case number. "Yes. Who is this? You're not part of the team."

"Take over's ma'am," he spoke in a very formal voice "Analyst Simon Scott, you're Agent Blye; only female in the field?"

"Affirmative," she said. "Is Nell- Miss Jones- there? I need to speak to her."

"Yes," he said, Kensi heard the faint buzz of a transfer and suddenly:

"Kensi?" Nell spoke.

"Thank god. Is this line private?" It felt good to hear her friend's voice. Kensi glanced at Lucas who was playing with the other kids who had slowly started to fill the park.

Kensi heard buttons being pressed from the other end. "It is now." Kensi could hear the smile in her friend's voice. "I'm on the move, going somewhere more private."

She sighed contently. "I need you to run some names, Janet and Kennedy; Kennedy is a four to five year old girl and she goes to Hazelton. I can't imagine it's a popular name for 4 year old girls so she should be easy to find. I don't know their last names."

Nell mumbled a 'yes' down the line "Is that all you wanted to talk about Kens'?"

"No," Kensi admitted. "It's about _Warren_," Kensi was careful with his fake name across the line. It was fine for Nell to use Kensi's name because the OSP was a safe place, a park, not so much.

"What's happening? You can't be fighting already."

"No," Kensi sighed. "Sort of the opposite"

Nell gasped and Kensi could practically hear the eye roll. "Please tell me you didn't sleep together."

"As if," Kensi sighed

"Good," Nell sighed in relief, "'cause if you guys sleep together and start an actual relationship and it doesn't work out, you can really mess things up."

"That's what he said, can you just be the supporting friend please?"

"I'm sorry Kensi. I want to be but this isn't what the ear bud was made for, this is so dangerous what we're doing," Nell told her, Kensi could hear her fingers tapping on her tablet.

"I Know, I'm sorry I'll go." Kensi began to raise her finger to her ear.

"Kensi… I miss you," Nell told her.

"I miss you too." And it was true, Kensi missed her best girl-friend, really, her only girl-friend, more than anything. She missed their obnoxiously girly habits of ice cream and rom-coms, that they boys would never find out about, ever. She missed their nights out in the clubs or at a show or at a rally. She missed her best friend. Sure she had Deeks, but could she even look him in the eye now after he had practically told her 'never gonna' happen'?

Kens flicked off her ear bud and 'hung up' her cell; she stood up and walked over to the play equipment and knelt down next to Lucas and another little boy.

She placed her hand on Lucas' back and he looked at her. "Time to go home Luca," she said. He nodded and she lifted him up. Holding him close to her, she, tough-as-nails Kensi Blye, needed to feel like someone wanted her, and right now it was the little boy in her arms that she found solace in.

Kensi began the walk home with Lucas, holding his hand tightly. He had asked to be put down when they were about five minutes from the park. The wind was getting more sharp now and Kensi was beginning to get cold, meaning Lucas was probably freezing.

"You cold?" she asked him.

The little boy, with cheeks red and swollen from the cold, nodded at her.

"Want to be held?" she asked, thinking if she held him it way warm him up a little.

He shook his head.

"You sure?"

He nodded again.

"Okay then, we're going to have to hurry. Don't let go of my hand," Kens told him as she began to pick up pace, Lucas kept up pretty well and in no time they had made it home. Kensi pushed open the door and Lucas ran in first. "We're back," she shouted.

Deeks popped his head out of the office door. "Hey," he said in a sort of monotone voice. "Have fun?"

"Yes!" Lucas said, running to him as he left the office and closed the door. Deeks leant down and picked him up.

"You're freezing!" Deeks remarked. Lucas nodded.

"Problem with your words today, Luca?" Kensi asked.

Lucas shook his head half way and then spoke up "Are you two fi-ten?"

Deeks and Kensi looked at each there, both not with an answer – Were they fighting? They weren't exactly acting like a loving married couple, they had barely said two words to each other since they came in. Sure, she and Lucas had literally only just come in, but he had started a conversation with Lucas, and not her. Was he angry at her for walking out? She didn't know if she was angry at him for rejecting her. Nell had said the same thing.

"We're not fighting," Kensi reassured Lucas, who then snuggled closer to Deeks.

"We just need to have a conversation, privately," Deeks said to him, making eye-contact with Kensi. He rubbed Lucas' back and put him on the ground. "Go play in your room, me and mommy will make some food."

"Kay," Lucas said, walking through to his bedroom and closing the door.

Deeks walked up to Kensi, keeping eye-contact with her. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you."

Kensi looked at the ground. "I was being childish," she said lowly. "I shouldn't have run off like that; shouldn't have taken Lucas."

Deeks put one of his hands on Kensi's arm and lifted her face with the other. "It won't go wrong, us, this. It won't ever go wrong."

Deeks moved closer to Kensi and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He kept his face close to hers and whispered, "take it slow."

* * *

**Did you expect that I bet you did I suck at this covert thing. It's like 11pm and I've had alcohol tonight so I just thought WHY NOT WRITE THE AN OF THE CHAPTER YOU FORGOT I had a bbq today okay heres the usual stuff bye**

_Apologies from meeee because you would've had it sooner if I hadn't taken 5eva to beta. But exams suck. –BETH _**yeah I emailed her to this when I was totally not slightly drunk on Monday**

**Review rule still applies, if you like it, please review so I know I should carry on, if you hate it, hey, if you want to review, go ahead. Criticism helps :)**

**All and any questions will be answered in next chapters a/n :)**

**-LJ x**


End file.
